Fruta Prohibida
by Indo K
Summary: Cuando el amor es correspondido...Cuando hay algo mas que les impide estar juntos...La verdad que lo destruye...Un relación prohibida...Seiya&Serena Hotaru
1. DESTINO

Hola a todos, bueno este es mi segundo fanfic. Es un Universo Alterno obviamente Seiya & Serena. Dejen sus review y opinen que les parece, espero que les guste…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Darien: Otra historia sobre Seiya uff.

Seiya: No es mi culpa enloquecerlas a todas…además yo soy de ellas y por eso me aman…

Darien: Estas loco tú, yo y todos los que aparecen en esta historia somos de Naoko.

Seiya: Ya ves por que nadie te quiere mmmmm

Darien: Y quien dice que no me quieren…

Seiya: Todas ellas que quieren verte muerto así que mejor corre…jejeje

Darien: Ahhhhhhhhh

-_lo que los personajes piensan-_

"lo que dicen en voz alta"

Y el resto solo narración por parte de los personajes…..

* * *

**FRUTA PROHIBIDA**

**CAPITULO I**

**DESTINO**

Que se puede decir de Seiya Kou, no hablemos de las noticias de los constantes tabloides y periódicos amarillistas que acostumbro a leer solo para saber acerca de el. Bueno mi búsqueda de información no es la apropiada pero que mas se le puede hacer todo lo que dicen es verdad, tiene 21 años, es joven, bello, perteneciente a una de las familias mas adineradas, posee un talento que muchos envidiarían y es dueño de una de las compañías mas importantes del mundo Stars Company, es el encargado del área de publicidad y artes y tienes dos hermanos Taiki y Yaten, sus padres murieron a causa de un choque en la autopista, lo extraño es que ambos iban en autos diferentes, la investigación se cerró, pero espero poder conocer mas detalles.

Esta bien eso es lo que dicen los periódicos importante de economía y sociales y quisiera conocerlo pero no tanto como al Seiya Kou de los tabloides, haber que dicen hoy "termina su noviazgo con la modelo Sekai Himaruchi" "se rumora terminación a causa de infidelidad por el joven empresario" "Seiya Kou admite que el fue quien hizo los destrozos en un restaurante" "posible demanda por acoso hacia Seiya Kou"…

Mejor no continuo ya quiero conocerlo personalmente, además creo que todos es un escándalo solo por que es famoso, ¿quien no ha sido infiel?, ¿Quién de cierta manera no ha acosado a alguien así sea solo con la mirada? No soy una santa paloma, pero para que negar lo que somos, además no soy tan diferente a Seiya, simplemente que yo lo he sabido manejar mejor, además soy joven, bella, talentosa y cuando me lo propongo puedo comportarme como el ser mas despiadado y ruin del planeta, no me importan los demás, solo busco alcanzar mis objetivos.

Se preguntaran ¿pero quien diablos eres? Mi respuesta es sencilla, eso a ustedes no les interesa, pero igual tarde o temprano se enteraran, soy Serenity Moon tengo 21 años, soy relacionista publica, modelo, diseñadora y fotógrafa, con un pasado y presente oscuro pero con muy buen provecho.

No crean que soy así por que si, mi vida fue color de rosa era la muñequita de papi y mami, pero por culpa de ella todo ese teatro me da vueltas en la cabeza, pero ahora que estoy al lado de Setsuna Meiou tengo la oportunidad de sacar provecho en esta situación, trabajo para ella, cumplo sus "trabajitos" como ella le dice pero lo hago a mi manera, ya saben que dos piernas y una mirada hacen mas que la inteligencia y dinero, pero eso no significa que no los posea simplemente hago alague de lo que tengo.

Ya he llegado a mi destino Nueva York Nueva York, muy diferente a Paris.

Los franceses hemos sido denominados como pasionales (lo soy), románticos (cuando me lo propongo), sensibles (ni muerta) pero igual se que en América tendré mas de una oportunidad para jugar, me encantan los juegos, sobre todo jugar con muñecos de carne y hueso, los hombres son tan predecibles, sin necesidad de buscar ya tengo a mi disposición varios de los pasajeros del vuelo para compartir un taxi... pero es obvio que no aceptare.

* * *

**--FLASK BACK--**

-"Serenity, ven a mi oficina"

-"En un momento Setsuna, estoy llegando a la oficina, no encuentro a Hotaru por ningún lado" -_maldición donde están los papeles-_

-"Ella está aquí, no te preocupes"

-"Me va a escuchar esa niña"

-"Sere me trata como a una niña ya tengo 15 años no necesito niñera"

- "Pero no lo demuestras Hotaru, si tan solo no te comportaras como tal, Serenity no estaría detrás de ti"

-"Cuando mi vida se convirtió en semejante calvario, ya recuerdo cuando te adopté".

-"Ho…la Sere, te ves agotada, estas bien"

-_Irónica, definitivamente la he convertido en un moustro_ "Mis llaves, dame mis llaves"

-"Que llaves? Yo no tengo llaves…"

-"Hotaru dale las llaves del auto"

-_Claro Setsuna siempre tan diplomática, ella calmada mientras Hotaru tomó mi auto y yo teniendo que recorrer media ciudad para llegar aquí, no me gustan los taxis, estaría muy desesperada si tomara uno_- "Bueno para que me quieres?"

-"Deja tu enojo para otro día, te necesito al margen de todo, aquí tienes tu pasaporte, tu visa, tu boleto de avión, las llaves del apartamento… ya has leído los documentos?"

-"ya me los se de memoria, deja de preocuparte se hacer mi trabajo"

-"Muy bien, aquí están tus documentos, tu vuelo parte mañana a las 10, si tienes algún problema solo…"

-_Mejor la callo antes de que empiece a dormirme_-"Setsuna cálmate ya por favor, ya se me todo eso de memoria"

-"Sabes que esto es muy importante"

-"Como si no lo supiera"

-"Para donde vas?"

-"A Nueva York"

-"Puedo ir contigo"

-""NO¡¡""

-"Ok calmencen, están muy estresadas, deberían de dejar de tomar tanto café, solo hacia una pregunta"

-"vámonos mas bien, deja de hacer tantas preguntas y por favor no vuelvas a manejar mi auto, vamos a casa, vienes con nosotras Setsuna?"

-"No me esperen llegaré tarde"

-_Como si alguna vez la hubiéramos esperado_- "Esta bien"

-"Serenity"

-"Si"

-"Confio en ti"

-"siempre lo has hecho, no te vengas con melodramas"

**--FIN FLASH BACK--**

* * *

De solo pensar que estuve como loca, al encontrar una nota en la cama de Hotaru donde me decía "Má, nos vemos en Nueva York te quiero, a por cierto tome dinero de tu billetera, y las llaves del apartamento, es que quiero la alcoba principal"

No se que fue lo que mas me enojó el hecho de que me dijera "má" soy joven no me considero su madre o que se fuera ya habiéndole dicho que no, definitivamente he creado un demonio.

Llego al apartamento, ya es de noche y estoy cansada, entro y solo veo la mirada de Hotaru esperando que la reprenda.

-"Vamos Sere. No te enojes, mira que te hago compañía"

-Como si me interesara estar acompañada- "mañana hablamos, por cierto si no quieres que lance tus cosas por la ventana, retíralas de la habitación"

Mañana será un día diferente, no lo digo por mí, aquí el afortunado será él: **Seiya Kou**

**Continuará……..**

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capi, espero que fuera de su agrado, aunque diran por que Hotaru en vez de Rini, veran odio a Rini muxo más que a Darien y eso es decir demasiado.**

**Espero sus reviews, solo deben darle click al Go de aquí abajito y comentarme que les parece y así me haran muy feliz  
**

**Un beso bien grande**

**--INDO--**


	2. Apariencias

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son obra de Naoko creadora de Sailor Moon

**_FRUTA PROHIBIDA_**

**_CAPITULO II_**

**_APARIENCIAS_**

**_La vida de un artista se ve reflejada en su exterior. Que superficial puede llegar a ser un ser por obtener lo que quiere?_**

Dormir, como me gustaría poder dormir, ya no soporto las constantes llamadas de mis hermanos o de mi secretaria, quisiera por un momento desaparecer del mundo y tomarme un tiempo verdaderamente mío, donde pueda hacer lo que se me plazca sin tener que darle cuentas a alguien.

Miro el despertador son las 7 am, hace más de media hora estoy despierto y no por gusto propio, quiero escapar, ser libre. Olvidarme de todo lo que me rodea, pero se que no puedo, aunque hoy me tomare la libertad de llegar tarde al trabajo, iré a caminar.

Desde el día que mis padres murieron las cosas cambiaron se puede decir que llegué a ser lo que soy por la persona que destruyó la felicidad de mi familia, no pienso dejar que pasen sobre mi. Era muy niño y no entendía las cosas, pero a medida que fui descubriendo lo que sucedía deje de sonreír, la vida no es solo diversión pero cuando tienes mi edad, busca salir de tus problemas con un poco de ella.

La vida de la ciudad es agitada, estoy en central park y veo caminar agitadamente a todos esos ejecutivos, pensar que yo luzco así me da vergüenza, me siento en una banca a descansar, creo que debo hacer ejercicio mas a menudo aunque en realidad no lo necesito, algo estorba mi tranquilidad veo una mujer desde un auto blanco con una cámara, lo que me faltaba, que me persiguieran los periodistas. Solo trato de dar la espalda esta vez no interrumpirán uno de los pocos momentos de paz que he tenido.

**S&S**

* * *

**S&S**

-"Te dije que te quedaras en casa, tu nunca me haces caso"

-"Y que haría allá, al menos aquí puedo ver al tal Seiya Kou, vaya si que es guapo"

-"No te preocupes, esta tarde iremos a buscarte una escuela"

-"Pero Sere mi pronunciación es terrible"

-"Por eso mismo, así practicas en una escuela ya estoy cansada de traducirte todo, así que petite (pequeña) te tocará"

-"Que amargada eres, y dime para que le tomas fotos a Seiya Kou si él está del otro lado"

-"Y quien te ha dicho a ti que quiero fotografiar a Kou"

-"Bueno yo solo decía"

-"Toma"

-"Las llaves del auto? Cada vez que las tomaba me hacías una escena y ahora me la das?"

-"Si es la única forma de mantenerte alejada, me sacrifico, además no quiero que me vea contigo, no aun, solo ten cuidado"

-"Esta bien, que más se le puede hacer"-ojalá se le olvide la idea de la escuela-

-"Por cierto no se me ha olvidado lo de la escuela"

Salgo del auto, esperando que Hotaru se marche, se suponía que solo me ejercitaría un poco antes de trabajar, pero nunca conté con la suerte de encontrármelo aquí, no crean que la cámara era para fotografiarlo a él, simplemente quería disfrutar del paisaje y tomar unas buenas fotos, para que fotografías de Seiya si a partir de mañana estaré muy cerca a él.

De lejos parece un hombre muy tranquilo, pero ese tipo de personas no siempre son así, las apariencias engañan díganmelo a mí no suelo ser la mujer que parezco, no soy débil mucho menos tranquila. Poco a poco me acerco a él, pero él se aleja algo extraño. De un momento a otro se detiene, yo continuo por mi camino, hasta que siento como alguien me agarra el brazo con fuerza haciéndome dar la vuelta

-"Valla no se cansan con todas esas falsas noticias que muestran a diario?"

-"No lo entiendo, por favor suélteme, me está haciendo daño" –me gusta hacerme la victima

-"No se haga la idiota, he visto como me a perseguido con su cámara, no se cansan de arruinarme la vida?"

-Lo miro fijamente, sus ojos son hermosos pero su mirada es fuerte, en realidad está enojado pero… no aguanto las ganas de reír- "es usted un stupide"

-"como se cree usted a insultarme, no sabe quien soy"

-"en realidad si, pero no me importa saber nada de usted" – ya se lo suficiente- "así que si me permite suélteme si no quiere tener problemas"

-"no me asusta, muestre su cámara, no permitiré que siga interrumpiendo en mi vida"

-en verdad es testarudo, pero igual le doy la cámara, quiere disfrutar su rostro de idiota- "suélteme si no quiere que forme un escándalo, y ahí si me encargare de que salga en los periódicos, no solo en los locales se lo advierto"- ya me estoy enojando.

- "no me asusta señorita, puede hablarle a quien quiera igual nadie le entendería con ese acento mediocre"

-Ahora si está en problemas nadie me humilla de tal forma- "bueno si eso es lo que cree…"- solo suspiro para tener mucho mas aire en mis pulmones- "Auxilioooooooo, me roban auxiliooooo"

-"pero que hace, cállese, "

-"pero que tiene que grite, recuerde que usted fue quien dijo que mi acento es mediocre y nadie lo entendería, aide, ayuda¡¡" -nunca había visto a alguien ponerse de tantos colores, me sorprende-

-"si no se calla, le juro que se arrepentirá"

-Como si eso fuera posible-"el arrepentido será otro…ils m'attaquent, me atacan¡¡" – bueno o él tiene razón y mi acento es mediocre, o es aquí les de igual que alguien esté en peligro"

-"señorita estamos en Nueva York, no esperen que la salven de algo que no va ni al caso"

-Tiene razón pero esta no se la espera "Auxilio Seiya Kou me ataca"- valla mas de uno voltea a mirar, esta funcionando

-"no juegue con mi nombre se arrepentirá"

-"auxilio Seiya Kou me aco….."- pe..pe.ro que diablos, y este por que se atreve a besarme, bueno aunque besa muy bien no le permitiré aun es muy pronto- "imbécil, abîmé desgraciado, que se cree que puede besarme por que sí"

-"Se lo advertí pero usted no me escuchó"

-no se en que momento le di una bófeta, pero se sintió muy bien, no dejaré que alguien me pisotee, además nadie me besa a la fuerza- "Valla al menos me di cuenta de lo que dicen los periódicos no es mentiras, ahora ya se que al señor Kou le gusta robar besos a las mujeres pero sabe" -me le acerco provocativamente, su mirada es fija pero se que su cuerpo se estremece, y muy cerca de sus labios susurro algo que no se esperaba- "...no soy cualquier mujer, y a mi nadie me roba un beso" – ahora sí lo disfruto, realmente besa muy bien, y creo que al igual que yo lo esta disfrutando, pobre si viera lo que se le viene encima, seguiría besándolo pero el ruido de algo caer me despierta del placer- "no, no, no puede ser… mi cámara…no"

-"lo siento no fue mi intención dejarla caer"

-"sabe lo difícil que es conseguir una de estas cámaras"- no es el dinero, en verdad son muy difíciles de conseguir-

-"no se preocupe se la pagaré como nueva"

-"sabe lo importante que eran las fotografías que estaban guardadas ahí"

-"cuales? Las que vendería a algún periódico?

-"encárguese de mi cámara, si no quiere que me convierta en un dolor de cabeza"- bueno para él seré mucho mas que eso

-"deme sus datos, y se la enviaré como nueva lo mas pronto posible"

-"no es necesario que tenga mi dirección, muy pronto usted me la entregara personalmente"

-"como dice?"

-"lo que escuchó, encárguese de la cámara"

Bueno, no sabe lo que se le espera, ya me alejo, creo que por hoy tuve mucho mas de lo que me esperaba, si hubiera planeado un acercamiento con él, no me hubiera salido tan bien, mañana tendrá una sorpresita….

**S&S**

* * *

Que mujer tan extraña, que le pasa? Creo que arruino mi mañana de escape, pero realmente fue divertido discutir con ella, es diferente lo acepto, es hermosa, aunque es la típica belleza europea tiene algo que la hace 

diferente, no solo por el escándalo en publico, ni por el hecho que me bese, si acepto que no debí besarla primero pero fue la única manera de callarla, tanto escándalo por una simple cámara, que será las fotografías tan importantes que tiene? Apuesto que son mías y quería venderlas por una fuerte suma de dinero, creo que no hay problema si las veo, haber….

Lo acepto me equivoque, no hay ni una sola foto mía. Solo son paisajes y puestas en escenas muy buenas por lo cierto, definitivamente tiene un don, ya veo por que tanta importancia por la cámara. Pero si tan solo me las hubiera mostrado desde un principio no me hubiera enojado tanto, mejor dejo de pensar en ella y llevo la cámara a la empresa ahí podrán arreglarla, al fin y al cabo creo que nunca podre huir de mi trabajo… pero pensándolo bien como se supone que se la entregare, no se su nombre y no quiso dejarme su dirección.

Esa francesa es extraña, bella pero extraña.

**S&S**

* * *

-"Hotaru, apúrate no debes llegar tarde a clases"

-No iré"

-"claro que si iras, sal de la habitación de una vez por todas y desayuna, no quiero llegar tarde a mi reunión por tu culpa"

-"ya te dije que no iré"

-"ya lo habíamos hablado, se que es difícil ser nueva y sobre todo si somos de otro lado, pero si no quieres regresar con Setsuna tienes que ir a la escuela"

-"Serenity, no te burles, pero este uniforme es asqueroso"

-No evito escupir el café, en verdad es horrible ese uniforme- "lo siento Hotaru, pero no permitiré que te vean así conmigo"- solo puedo reír, la escuela a la que ira, es una de las mejores de Nueva York, pero creo que necesitan ayuda urgente de un diseñador"

-"Puedo ir con mi ropa?"

-"solo por hoy, en la noche veremos que podemos hacer con eso, pareces una anciana" no debería de burlarme pero es inevitable-

**S&S**

* * *

-"Seiya hoy tendremos una reunión con la diseñadora de las nuevas campañas de publicidad"-

-"Taiki, te dije que no es necesario, yo puedo solo"

-"no, no puedes, la campaña pasada muchos de nuestros patrocinadores se retiraron, nos dijeron que no estaban interesados en las campañas hechas por un problemático como tú"

-Yaten pero ustedes muy bien saben que todo lo que dicen de mi es mentiras, yo puedo solo"

-"Si Seiya lo sabemos, pero debemos hacerlo si queremos seguir siendo los primeros, además no es por menospreciar tu trabajo, pero es una de las mejores en su área al igual que tu"

-"No Taiki no compartiré trabajo con cualquier aparecida"

-"Seiya solo conócela y escuchemos sus propuestas, después si sacas todas las conclusiones posibles"

-"da igual, no me harán cambiar de pensar"

-"pasemos a la sala de juntas no demora en llegar"

-"Señor Taiki"

-"Dígame Lita"

-"La señorita Moon, ya ha llegado"

-"hágala pasar"

-"muy bien, por aquí señorita, la están esperando"

-"muchas gracias"

-"buenos días señores"

-Que esto no puede estar pasando es… ella, el mundo es pequeño muy pequeño diría yo, con razón tanta seguridad al hablarme, se ve bien muy bien diría yo, una camisa de seda blanca y una falda larga ajustada a su cuerpo le va muy bien con su figura, su cabellera rubia y esos ojos celestes, me dice que no debo de confiarme mucho en ella-

"Seiya saluda a Mademoiselle Serenity…Seiya"

"Eh, lo lo siento, mucho gusto, Seiya Kou"-lo que faltaba ponerme tener que ignorar ese encuentro, no quiero que mis hermanos lo sepan-

"El gusto es mío señor Kou, espero no tener tantos inconvenientes por mi acento"

-Comprendo la indirecta, no me lo merezco, es la verdad, se cree mucho-

-"No se preocupe señorita Serenity, que su español es muy bueno"

" Gracias Monsieur Yaten le agradezco, pero díganme Serenity, si vamos a trabajar juntos no me gustan las formalidades"

"Bueno, entonces espero que usted también nos llame por nuestros nombres"

"Lo tendré en cuenta… Taiki"

-Lo que me faltaba que coqueteara con mis hermanos, los dos la miran como si fuera una diosa- "Bueno me disculparan pero no quiero perder el tiempo con presentaciones"

"Muy bien señor Kou ya que lo veo con mucho interés aquí están mis propuestas, ya saben mi trayectoria como publicista y como ven en estas carpetas mi trabajo es muy reconocido"

-Es muy buena, no lo puedo negar tiene una perspectiva artística muy difícil de llevar, pero no me supera eso nunca lo haría mucho menos una mujer-

"Bueno señores que les parece"

"A mi me parecen extraordinarios"

"Comparto lo mismo con Yaten, su visión es increíble Se..renity, que opinas Seiya"

-La pregunta del millón, que opino…"la verdad son buenos"

"Buenos? Eso es todo lo que tiene por decir señor Kou"

"Así es señorita, mis hermanos ya saben muy bien lo que pienso acerco de su contratación y déjeme decirle que no compartiré con nadie mi trabajo"

"Seiya por favor"

"No Taiki, no se preocupe respeto la opinión de su hermano pero la que debería estar indignada soy yo, nadie me dijo que tendría que ser el apoyo de alguien, que sepa a mi me han requerido para administrar el área de publicidad y artes de su empresa, no para ser la maestra de alguien tan infantil"

"Pero como se atreve a decir eso?"

"Así que creo que pierden su tiempo y el mío, discúlpenme señores que tengan un buen día"

"Seiya eres un idiota"

"Cállate Yaten"

"Que me calle si eres tu el que por no tener su boca cerrada ha desaprovechado la oportunidad de tenerla en nuestro equipo de trabajo"

"En el equipo de trabajo o en tu cama?" No soporto que me reprochen lo que siento, mucho menos si es algo que ya sabían desde hace tiempo, es que si fuera otra persona pero ella, por dios es orgullosa igual a mi y hace bien su trabajo pero no seré compañero de nadie-

"Eres un imbécil"

"Cállense los dos, Seiya que te quede muy claro esto, cuando regresaste a la empresa te dije que serias un trabajador cualquiera y yo seguiría a la cabeza de la empresa"

"A que viene eso?"

"Bueno que si como hermano no me escuchas, tendré que hablarte como presidente de la compañía, o aceptas a que Serenity Moon trabaje aquí, o tendré que pedirte tu carta de renuncia"

-Eso no lo vi venir- "Eso es lo que quieres, esta bien tendrás mi carta de renuncia"- No se como pude salir tan rápido de esa oficina, ni mire la cara de Lita al verme tan enojado, pero esta bien mi vida es el arte de eso estoy seguro-

-"Estas seguro que es lo correcto lo que le acabas de decir Taiki?"

-"Crees que Seiya se quedara tan tranquilo, como lo conozco Yaten te apuesto que mañana estará en el foro de producción"

- "Y que harás con Serenity"

-"Con la señorita Moon todavía no me preocupo, me encargare de que el mismo Seiya sea quien la traiga a trabajar"

-"Muy bien, me iré a cenar con Rei, estos últimos días a estado mas histérica de lo acostumbrado"

-"Sera que tiene que ver cierta secretaria de 4 piso"

-"No lo se"

**S&S**

* * *

Ya se que me relajara, haber donde están, los deje en esta bolsa, aquí están, ufff un cigarro, lo necesita desde hace rato, prometí no volver a fumar pero no lo puedo evitar, eso si nunca lo haría en casa mucho menos frente a Hotaru, no solo por que seria un mal ejemplo, no quiero que se complique su salud, ya ha sufrido mucho como para que yo le termine de arruinar la existencia.

Creo que ya es hora de marcharme no quiero seguir en esta empresa y mucho menos cerca de Seiya Kou. NO eso no puede ser, no puedo salirle a Setsuna mal, maldición lo que me faltaba ahora que se supone que haga , ya esta comprobado me odia, piensa que le quite el trabajo, se siente intimidado no lo culpo. Ya es hora de que regrese a casa pero antes buscare a Hotaru a la escuela, una buena ventaja es que no estoy tan lejos.

Veo salir a Hotaru junto a una chica de cabello rosa, creo que de su misma edad, prefiero no salir del coche mejor busco una buena solución para llamar su atención

"Hola Sere"

"Que haces"

"Estoy en una fiesta, unos chicos muy lindos me invitaron y no sabes como la estoy pasando"

"Mira a tu derecha"

"Hola Sere"

"Muy chistosita"

"Y ese milagro se te ofrece algo?, mira te presento a Rini, fue quien me salvo de la angustia y la soledad, en mi trágico primer día de clases"

"Mucho gusto señora soy Rini Chiba"

"Mucho gusto Rini, soy Serenity la ma…"-no se quien de las dos tiene los ojos mas abiertos, estuve a punto de decir lo que nunca seré- "Rini alguien viene a buscarte"

"Pues mi papá pero se presento una emergencia en su trabajo, así que tomare un taxi"

"Nosotras te llevaremos, cierto ma?"

"Hotaru…."

"No se preocupen por mi, yo tomare un taxi"

"No Rini, no te preocupes yo te llevare a casa, vamos"

**S&S**

* * *

No puede ser que Taiki me haya hecho eso, prefiere a esa mujer que a su propio hermano. No habrá esperado de que yo saliera de la oficina para enseguida llamarla a decirle que el trabajo era todo suyo, maldición nunca pensé que terminaría así, no se como deje que esto sucediera, además aun sigo creyendo que yo puedo solo, debería decirle unas cuantas palabras a esa mujer haber y si se regresa a su país.

Ya debo de dejar de pensar en ella, ya lo que paso, paso…pero que es lo que estoy diciendo esto no se puede quedar así, vamos Taiki contesta, yo no puedo perder eso nunca.

"Aló"

"Taiki?"

"Dime Seiya, ya estas mas calmado?"

"Si Taiki, ya lo estoy, y creo que me precipite"

"Me alegra que te des cuenta, además sabia que no dejarías las cosas así como así"

"Hermanito no creas que esto sea de mi total agrado, solo aceptare para demostrarte que Serenity Moon no podrá con todo ese trabajo, ha hecho grandes proyectos unitarios, esto será nuevo para ella, no creo que pueda manejar varias campañas a la vez"

"Bueno eso solo lo demostraras si haces que ella acepte"

"¡¡Pero que dices!!"

"Lo que escuchas, tu complicaste las cosas, así que o haces que ella acepte o esperare la carta de renuncia. Seiya, Seiya estas bien háblame "

"Si perdón Taiki, lo hare pero que odiosa mujer"

"Bueno mucha suerte hermanito, que te diviertas"

Humillarme ante esa mujer. Estoy hecho, pero lo bueno es que ella será la que se humille cuando no pueda con tanto trabajo. Ir o no ir en su búsqueda? rayos por mi parte no iría pero si no hay mas alternativa, tocará.

Acelero el auto, las calles están solas así que no hay problema, solo espero que no me detengan por manejar a tan alta velocidad, un poco de música me ayudara a relajarme si tan solo las estaciones de radio no fueran tan superficiales colocando canciones sin el mínimo sentido, sigo buscando en la radio pero nada, recuerdo en la guantera tengo un Cd de mi música favorita busco y sin darme cuenta entro a la autopista y el semáforo esta en rojo lo cruzo desprevenidamente, de un momento a otro solo cierro los ojos y freno en seco, pero no basta, cuando alfin me digno a abrir los ojos, observo como un auto gira sin control, entro en shock esto no puede ser real, me detengo, y miro con aquel auto se detiene por fin quedando alreves.

Me bajo del auto lentamente, mi frente sangra, definitivamente las bolsas de aire no sirven de a mucho.

"Esta bien?"

"Si" – no alcanzo a detallar a la mujer que me mira y abre el auto para yo salir, pero tan solo al ver a lo lejos aquel coche blanco volteado mi visión vuelve a la normalidad

"Están bien?" Es lo unico que puedo preguntar

"Si no se preocupe, las ambulancias ya vienen, creo que usted también necesita ayuda"

-Ambulancias no puede ser-"cuantas personas iban?"

"Creo que tres, no se muy bien"

-No se en que momento, me solté de aquella chica pelirroja, pero no podía quedarme sin saber que había ocasionado, me di paso entre la gente, en si eran mas los mirones que los dispuestos a ayudar, solo vi a una joven de cabello rosa que había acabado de salir de la parte trasera, al parecer no tenia ningún daño serio-

"Estas bien pequeña?"

"Si señor, pero hay mucha sangre, mi amiga y su mama están ahí todavía"

-Mas horrorizado no puedo estar, solo busco la manera de llegar al auto, no estoy bien, pero creo que el hecho de que por mi culpa alguien esta peor me hace sacar energías de donde no las tengo.

Al llegar solo escucho a una mujer, en estos momentos es donde mas odio la ineptitud la ambulancia no ha llegado y no se ha podido voltear el auto sin causar problema alguno a quienes están dentro del coche, me agacho para ver como están, la pequeña de cabello violeta no esta mal herida solo unas cuantos rasguños, pero esta inconsciente y eso es mas preocupante, no reacciona.

Al mirar hacia el lado del conductor es más grande mi sorpresa, no puede ser, cualquier persona pero no ella, la impecable camisa blanca de esta mañana esta teñida de rojo, un pedazo del cristal del parabrisas ha rasgado su falda quedándose clavada en ella-

"Hotaru" – su voz es débil pero al menos esta consiente

"No se preocupe Serenity, ella estará bien"

"Es un idiota Seiya, Hotaru por favor soporta un poco mas"

La ambulancia llego y pudieron sacar a ambas mujeres del coche, no se bien que sucede, pero a la pequeña le han dado mucha mas atención que a la misma Serenity que se ve mucho mas afectada, me siento desvanecer, pero alguien me sostiene de nuevo la joven de cabello rojo esta a mi lado.

"Señor creo que debe ir a un hospital esta sangrando mucho"

"Señorita creo que tiene razón"

Seiya Kou, definitivamente has ocasionado una guerra civil, ahora solo debo preocuparme por esas mujeres, que sin conocerlas estarán de por vida en mi mente.

**S&S**

**Hola chicas, como están? bueno primero que todo muxisisimas gracias por dejarme sus reviews pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer mis locuras, la verdad es que me emociona el hecho que les guste, además así me dan mas ánimos de continuar hasta creo que así me salen los capítulos**

**Serena Ryuuzaki: Tu tío me encanta, y tu review me mata jeje, y tienes toda la razón aquí no serán las mas tiernas del mundo, gracias por tu review.**

**Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji: Para mi Rini es como la bilis, y no creas que aquí será buena, solo espera a conocerla bien je creo que he hablado mas de la cuenta, gracias por comentar**

**Luz del Kou: Lindo lindísimo Nick me encanta, gracias por leer**

**miki1920: Si Seiya sufre es por su propia cuenta muajajaja (risa malévola) además por mi parte quisiera final de una Seiya y serena pero primero que sufran un potito jjejejee**

**veronick: Bueno Vero, no tarde tanto eso creo jeje gracias por leer el primer capi**

**KAMI KASA: Bueno creo que ese es el fin de los universos alternos, cambiar los hechos y personalidades de los personajes igual gracias por tu review**

**3rill Culle: Valla que emoción al leer tu review jejee pero tienes toda la razón que sufra un poquito nada más jeje gracias besos**

**Sandy Kou: Sandy preciosa a ti que rayos te puedo decir aparte de que te quiero muxooooo y me alegra conocerte nos hablamos m señora de Kou besos **

**Saben lo que me da mas risa, yo pensé que me no gustaría la idea de Hotaru en vez de Rini pero la aceptación a Hotaru fue total y el desprecio al engendro rosa total, así que espero sigan leyendo y dejen un review si quieren dando clic en go**

**UN BESO BIEN GRANDE GRACIAS**

**CHAO **

**INDO**


	3. Realidad

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Naoko.

**REALIDAD**

**"La verdad, es solo la cara oculta de lo real"**

"Doctor Makensi presentarse a cirugía, doctor Makensi presentarse en cirugía"

No soporto el constante llamado de los médicos, han pasado dos horas desde que ingresaron a Serenity y a aquella chiquilla, no se cual es su estado ningún medico se ha dignado a darme información, al menos la jovencita de cabello rosa esta bien solo le harán un ultimo estudio para comprobarlo. Lo acepto estoy en problemas, y lo peor con una mujer que apenas conozco y me ha causado un grave dolor de cabeza, desde cuando alguien como yo se deja afectar tan seriamente? Que pregunta más estúpida, obviamente cuando la vida de dos personas corre peligro y todo por mi culpa.

Veo la joven de cabello rosa acercarse a mi junto a un medico, no puedo evitar apresurarme para cortar la distancia y saber que ocurre, mientras ella se dirige a lo que puede ser un consultorio el doctor va hacia la recepción solo puedo ver como la enfermera señala hasta donde yo estoy.

"Buenas tardes soy el doctor Darien Chiba"

"Mucho gusto doctor soy Seiya Kou, usted me puede dar información de la señorita Tsukino"

"Es usted familiar de las jóvenes?"

Como decirle que solo la he visto dos veces en mi vida y no en las mejores condiciones y como si eso fuera poco, que la atropelle por no fijarme…."Soy su amigo y… compañero de trabajo" dos absurdas mentiras de una sola vez

"Ya veo, lo único que le puedo decir es que la señorita Tsukino, está bien aunque su pierna fue comprometida por un cristal no hay peligro, estará bien aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la señorita Tomoe, su estado de salud es reservado"

Creo que empezare a buscar un abogado, de esta no saldré tan fácil "y la otra joven?"

"Ella esta muy bien, afortunadamente para mi, ella salió ilesa"

Ahora si que no le entiendo y creo que el lo sabe, veo como la joven sale del consultorio y se dirige hacia nosotros

"Puedo irme a casa papá?" Y Seiya Kou seguirá cayendo al fondo del pozo, lo que me faltaba.

"Si Rini, aunque me gustaría que tu y el señor Kou, me dieran una explicación de lo que pasó"

"Todo fue culpa mía doctor, me pase un alto y colisione contra el auto donde venia su hija, no se preocupe que responderé ante la ley si es necesario"

"Por mi no hay problema, Rini esta bien, aunque como ya le dije el estado de Hotaru Tomoe es critico"

"Doctor Darien la paciente del 360 ha despertado"

"Muy bien ya voy para allá, en un momento podrá hablar con la señorita Tsukino, y tu Rini ya mandare a alguien que venga por ti"

"Si papa"

Valla no se que hacer, aunque solo me queda por llamar a Taiki y pedirle su ayuda, al fin y al cabo es uno de los mejores abogados, no debería de temer pero lo hago y se que es normal, pero que culpa tiene esa chiquilla de mis idioteces

"Soy un imbécil" dije eso voz alta?

"si quiere mi opinión, diría que en parte si lo es" –Si lo dije en voz alta-

"Lo sé y te pido disculpas, aunque saliste bien, se que pasaste un mal rato"

"Tiene razón, aunque me preocupa mucho Hotaru, mi papá hablaba con uno de los médicos de Hotaru desde Francia y no me gusto lo que decía, incluso hablaban de darle la noticia a la mamá"

"Has dicho médicos?" Bueno o una de dos, el accidente fue fatal o algo pasa

"Creo que ya debo irme"

"Rini…"

"Si?"

"De nuevo discúlpame"

"Conmigo no tiene por que disculparse"

El sexto café que me he tomado desde que llegue, llame a Taiki y lo puse al tanto de lo ocurrido y sinceramente no me dio buenas esperanzas, el doctor no ha salido de aquella habitación desde que le dijeron que Serenity ya había despertado. Camino de un lado a otro esperando noticias, que al menos me digan si soy un asesino o no… se que suena egoísta pero en realidad tengo miedo. Puedo ver que tanto el medico como la enfermera han salido de la habitación es ahora o nunca. Entro a la habitación sigilosamente y ahí esta ella, su aspecto es muy diferente al que vi por primera vez y hoy en la oficina, su cabello esta todo revuelto y el broche donde le han cogido puntos en la frente le resalta, se ve dormida no me siento capaz de despertarla mejor salgo de aquí

"Señor Kou que visita tan fugaz"

Giro mi cabeza sin quitar la mano de la perilla, creo que al fin y al cabo es mejor dar la cara de una vez por todas

"Serenity yo,,,"

"Ayúdeme a ver a mi hija, al menos haga algo bueno hoy"

"Su hija?"

"Si, me ayudara?"

O ella es vieja o no lo demuestra o sencillamente no es su hija "Esta bien déjeme averiguar en donde está"

Ella solo asiente, no puedo negarme o si? Me dirijo hacia la recepción a ver como puedo averiguar donde está

"Disculpe señorita me puede decir donde se encuentra la señorita Hotaru"

"Es usted familiar" y de nuevo la pregunta del millón

"Soy su…tío"

"Bueno la señorita Tomoe Tsukino está el cuidados intensivos, por el momento no puede entrar hasta que el medico de la orden"

"Ya veo, muchísimas gracias"

Cuando llego de nuevo a la habitación veo a Serenity de pie, ya un poco mas arreglada a como la encontré, aunque se le dificulta un poco el caminar

"Ya se donde está, vamos?"

"Si"

Caminamos hasta el fondo de un pasillo, con muy poco personal de vigilancia para ventaja nuestra, ayudo a Serenity a caminar ya que se negó a utilizar una silla de ruedas, que mujer tan testaruda, llegamos a la que se supone es la habitación y aunque no podemos entrar una pequeña ventana de cristal me deja divisar y no me gusta lo que veo.

"Hotaru, que te he hecho"

No comprendo aquí el causante de todo esto soy yo, duele ver a alguien tan joven conectado a tantas maquinas del asombro no puedo dejar de ver a Serenity y como su mirada se cristaliza y poco a poco se va desboronando

"Es mejor que nos vallamos debe descansar"

"No¡¡¡¡, quiero verla quiero entrar"

"Serenity esta muy débil tiene que recuperarse bien, además no puede entrar a esa área"

"y quien lo dice?, usted?, suélteme yo puedo sola" – si como si pudiera, al primer paso y de seguro cae, si ya llegue hasta aquí mejor continuo que otro problema puedo tener.

El ruido de todas esas maquinas me deja atónito, ella solo puede ver a la pequeña que se encuentra inmóvil, le acerco una silla para que descanse y así puedan estar juntas

"Hotaru, tienes que despertar"

"no creo que la pueda escuchar"

"cállese señor Kou, a usted no le interesa"

"Claro que si me interesa, por mi culpa ella esta aquí"

"No sabe ni lo que dice"

"Mamá?"

Ese suave murmullo evitó que iniciáramos una mayor discusión

"Si Hotaru estoy aquí por favor no hables, estarás bien, puede hacer el favor de llamar al doctor" – primera vez que obedezco una orden tan directa.

Después de llamar al doctor, nos hicieron salir de la habitación y luego el salió con una grata sonrisa

"señora Tsukino, su hija esta bien, la reacción que tuvo no la esperábamos por su situación y eso es muy bueno por que puede estar reaccionando favorablemente al tratamiento del Dr. Charlestton"

"Doctor necesito que sea sincero conmigo, su corazón cuanto tiempo puede seguir resistiendo?" – fuera del tema, solo puedo escuchar y no opinar aunque quiero saber de lo que hablan

"como le han dicho mis colegas, el corazón de Hotaru es muy débil y la verdad nos ha sorprendido como ha logrado superar sus ataques, aunque en realidad esto no hubiera pasado a mayores si no fuera por el impacto del accidente, pero igual si el tratamiento sigue como va, le aseguro que todo estará bien"

Solo escucho un profundo suspiro de parte de Serenity, uno que me hace pensar que se ha quitado un gran peso de encima, ese debería ser yo, pero como no se absolutamente nada, debo hacer algo.

"Usted ya tiene de alta, la cortada no causó hemorragia y el corte en su pierna fue superficial, solo tiene que tomar ciertos medicamentos para el dolor y descanse"

"Y Hotaru?" Esta vez fui yo quien preguntó

"Ella estará en observación toda la noche, mañana le haremos un electrocardiograma todo depende de los resultados, no se preocupen ella se recuperara muy pronto, ahora usted debe descansar"

"Muchas gracias doctor"

"No agradezca señor Kou, es mi deber, me retiro que descansen"

Serenity se despido de su hija, aun no puedo creerlo pero igual ya me siento algo aliviado y no por el miedo que tenia por lo que me llegara a pasar como siempre, pensando primero en mi viendo que alguien esta en una situación peor.

Son las dos de la mañana acompaño a Serenity a su apartamento para que se duchara y cambiara de ropa, ni loca le hubiera dejado tomar un taxi, su mirada es fría y distante y su cuerpo se ve aun débil solo al verla me doy cuenta que a pesar de las circunstancias ella no deja de ser imponente. En el largo camino a su departamento, no cruzamos palabras un incomodo silencio nos acompaño, nunca giro a mirarme a diferencia de que yo si lo hacia, me sentía ignorado cualquiera diera su vida por estar en su lugar, bueno no herida, pero si acompañándome, no todas tienen ese lujo.

Llegamos, vive en una zona muy privilegiada lo se por que somos los dueños de ese complejo de apartamentos y los conozco. Ella al ver que llegamos solo pude recostar su cabeza al sillón, cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos, la miro con escepticismo y ella lo nota, es como si su mirada me atravesara, esas lagunas celestes hipnotizan a cualquiera.

-No crea que estoy esperando a que abra mi puerta-

-No espere a que yo haga eso-

Salió del auto sin voltear a mirarme, de un momento a otro la detengo su muñeca, haciéndola enojar y encontrándome con una expresión de ira y dolor a la vez.

-Créame que si pudiera…regresaría el tiempo.

Una mirada de desolación fue dirigida hacia mí, solté su muñeca para no provocar una nueva discusión, cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente, estaba cansada. Aunque eso no dejaba de mostrar la frialdad de su rostro.

Abrió los ojos mostrando de nueva esa fuerza que posee

-No es el único que tiene esos deseos Seiya

Era la primera vez que no me llamaba "señor" eso era manera de decir que ha bajado la guardia. Me bajo del auto, en estos momentos no quiero comportarme como un patán ni mucho menos ser alguien despiadado frente a esta situación.

-No hay necesidad que me acompañe, simplemente iré a tomar un baño y me cambiare de ropa, tengo que regresar al hospital

-Pues entonces aquí la espero- dije con determinación esperando una respuesta en rechazo a mis acciones.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera.

Subimos hasta su apartamento, muy lujoso como los demás pero este era diferente, ella le había dado su toque, algunas paredes de color arena y una pequeña mesa de centro de cristal, las piezas de bambú arquitectónico le daba ese aire natural, las paredes blancas eran adornadas con grandes obras de arte modernas, diferentes estilos pero que seguían una misma secuencia, pero no puedo evitar mirar hacia un rincón de ese lugar, tal vez era un segundo salón, mientras ella estaba en su habitación silenciosamente entre a ese lugar y bueno realmente me sorprendió, era un mundo aparte, pareciera que no perteneciera a ese mismo lugar, era un salón mucho mas grande que el primero, pero en el solo había un sofá antiguo en una esquina y en la otra un gran piano de cola, la única decoración eran una serie de cuadros que me quede mirando detenidamente.

-Fragonard… susurre

-Así es…"Robo del beso" la suena el titulo?

No me di cuenta en que momento había llegado pero de igual forma continua mirando ese lugar que aunque vacio guardaba cierto misterio del por que?

-No sabía que le tuviera conocimientos y gustos por lo clásico

-No tendría por que saberlo, además ese cuadro es solo un recuerdo de mi pasado

-Sabe cuanto cuesta este cuadro?

-Eso no me importa, no soy tan superficial señor Kou, además ese cuadro tiene un gran valor para mí.

Deje de darle la espalda y la vi dirigirse al gran piano de cola negro que estaba en la esquina y sentarse en la butaca, no me había fijado pero encima estaban varios retratos que me llamaron la atención.

Serenity empezó a tocar el piano, era una tonada suave pero que iba subiendo de ritmo, la mire con intriga y ella pareció notarlo por que sonrió victoriosamente

-Que pensaba, que el piano estaba de adorno?

-La verdad… si

-En realidad es Hotaru la que pasa su tiempo aquí, este es su espacio.

-Pero me dijo que era su pasado

-Pasado que Hotaru desea mantener vivo.

Dejo de tocar aquella melodía, su mirada se centro en los retratos que yo había ignorado hace un momento, todos en marco de madera y de diferentes tamaños, el mas grande mostraba a Serenity con Hotaru con sus rostros juntos y en blanco y negro, las dos con su rostros de muñeca de porcelana y una mirada fija, si bien podía pasar por una portada de revista.

La segunda si era de asombro, Serenity enojada y Hotaru haciendo pucheros mientras comía helado. En el tercer marco no había fotografía y mire a Serenity en busca de una respuesta sin conseguir nada y la ultima Hotaru de menor edad en los hombres de un hombre que iría caminando mientras ella giraba y se despedía con la mano y en fondo el atardecer de lo que podía ser una playa. Quien seria el hombre? Aunque no se podía observar el rostro del hombre por mi mente paso miles de conclusiones, la que más fuerza tomo: Ese era el padre de Hotaru? Eso quería decir que Serenity estaba casada? Y Hotaru de donde salió?

Serenity me miraba tratando de analizar que pudiera estar pasando por mi mente, si se lo imaginara no me creería

-No saque conclusiones apresuradas Seiya, ahora si puede llevarme al hospital

Tomo su abrigo y nos dirigimos de nuevo al hospital, todavía tenía todas esas dudas, esa mujer me intrigaba, quería conocer más de ella, estaba al punto de empezar a preguntar aun sabiendo que ella no me respondería o peor aun se enojara conmigo.

Entramos al hospital y buscamos de inmediato al doctor Chiba, Hotaru había pasado buena noche así que hoy le harían los respectivos exámenes y así darle de alta, ninguno de los dos había comido desde el accidente así que nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

-Adelante…

-Eh? – fue lo único que pude decir

-Se que quiere preguntar y mucho, no le prometo respuestas, pero no pierde nada con intentarlo.

Que podría preguntarle, estoy seguro que no responderá nada de lo que diga, por mas intriga que tenga, no le daré a entender que tengo un mínimo interés en ella.

-Pues se equivoca, no quiero saber nada

Una sonrisa sarcástica salió de su boca, por lo que veo ya se recupero totalmente aunque eso me dan muchas mas ganas de conocer a esta mujer.....

* * *

**Hola.... despues de tanto tiempo por fin se me dio por subir y ya tengo varios capitulos adelantados, solo que no habia tendio tiempo para subirlos, la universidad no me tiene piedad.... Y bueno quiero agradecerle a los que me han dejado reviews y a quienes no tambien por tomarce la molestia de leer mi historia, y como se que me demoro en subir los capis le sprometo que el proximo capi lo subire pronto y les dare un adelanto: Sabran el por que, de que Serena sea la "madre" de Hotaru y un poco del pasado de cada una de ellas, asi que espero que fuera de su agrado este y todos los capitulos.**

**PD: Prometo el proximo capi agradecerle a todos como se debe **

**Besos**

**INDO KOU :)**


	4. RECUERDOS DE FAMILIA

Holaaaaaaaaaa aquí estoy yo (: denles las gracias a Kinsei Hime :) Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero ya saben la universidad, eventos públicos, la navidad, año nuevo todo se confabula para no hacer nada… les dejo un beso y espero que les guste….

Por cierto… ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son obra de Naoko

* * *

**RECUERDOS DE FAMIILIA**

**El espejo de mi alma, se refleja en tu virtud**

**SERENITY**

Mil recuerdos pasan por mi mente, en estos momentos es donde mas me odio, no solo por estar vulnerable, he lastimado lo único que tengo como familia, lo único bueno que he hecho en la vida se encuentra en una cama con maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo y todo por mi culpa….

**FLASH BACK**

_Londres, 15 de mayo de 1.9…._

_Señorita_

_Serenity Moon _

_Cordial saludo_

_En respuesta a su petición de derecho de adopción referente a la joven HOTARU TOMOE originaria de Paris Francia, hemos dado la siguiente sentencia: La custodia de la menor estará a su cargo, por petición propia, siendo usted su única tutor, estará bajo su responsabilidad, ya que examinando toda su documentación estamos segura que usted puede brindarle hogar que la pequeña necesita y se merece. Por tal motivo desde este momento usted es la madre legalmente de la menor…._

"_**Usted es la madre" **_

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza por unas cuantas horas, no lo podía creer sencillamente era eso, en si no sabia por que lo había hecho, pero saber que esa pequeña mocosa intrusa pudiera salir de ese horrible lugar me aliviaba y por que no decirlo me alegraba y reconfortaba estaba feliz, él estaba feliz y ella de seguro que lo estaría.

No se si me gusta el titulo de mamá, creo que soy muy joven para eso apenas tengo 21 años y ya tengo una hija de 13… todo gracias a las influencias, pero eso no importa estoy feliz por que siempre consigo lo que quiero y en estos últimos momentos mi único deseo era verla fuera de ese horrible lugar que me mantuvo a mi encerrada hasta los 15 años.

Mis padres murieron cuando yo solo tenia 5 años, era muy pequeña, pero el sentimiento de odio se apodero de mi, tanto así que hice todo lo posible para que nadie se hiciera a cargo de mi, aunque eso no fue de mucho esfuerzo nadie adoptaría a alguien tan problemática como yo y no tenia mas familia.

El lugar era horrible, no recuerdo como termine en Londres, pero el maltrato que todos recibíamos y el constante acoso por parte de los encargados me hacían odiar a todo el mundo, odiar a mis padres por dejarme sola en el mundo en medio de una jauría de leones.

Cuando cumplí los 12 años conocí a Hotaru, su madre la había abonado en aquel lugar, según lo que escuche por irse detrás de un hombre. En ese momento me di cuenta de que el mundo era una bazofia y que yo era parte de el. Había madurado mucho para mi edad y sentí la necesidad de crecer y salir muy pronto de ahí.

Un día, nos reunieron a todos, se suponía que una visita muy especial vendría, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ese lugar estaba limpio, nosotros estábamos limpios y había comida decente ya que "la señora rica" que nos visitaba quería comer con nosotros, pase todo este acto circense en alto. La mujer era de mediana edad sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro, muy hermosa por supuesto, solo nos observo al momento de llegar para después sentarnos en la gran mesa a comer, no nos hablaba simplemente nos observaba como si estuviera en un mercado tratando de seleccionar la mejor compra, hasta que su mirada choco con la mía.

-Tu como te llamas?

-Serena Tsukino y usted?

-Serena limítate solo a contestar- dijo la anciana vieja que se hacia a cargo de nuestra "comida"

-No se preocupe, ella tiene todo el derecho a preguntar. Soy Setsuna Meioh, quieres saber algo más?

-No, no me interesa

-Entonces por que preguntaste mi nombre?

-Solo fue por educación señora- esa fue la primera vez que fui sarcástica, Setsuna me continuaba viendo, pero no estaba enfadada y eso me enojo a mi, el objetivo era que se marchara pero en vez de eso continuo mas tiempo y siempre mirando hacia mi.

Ese día se marcho y no la volvimos a ver. Pasaron los años y tres días antes de yo cumplir los 15 años la directora me ordeno guardar mis cosas como si tuviera muchas, en un principio pensé que me estaba echando, pero al salir de la habitación, ella estaba hay, Setsuna Meioh, recuerdo su nombre por que digamos que me prometí llegar a ser como ella algún día, tenia porte, distención, y por que no decirlo puedo jurar que tiene poder.

-Hola serena

-Hola

-Como has estado?

-Como cree?

Una divertida sonrisa se deslumbro por sus labios, yo seguía con la misma seriedad

-Tú te pareces mucho a mi serena

-No me diga, usted estuvo en una cárcel?- pregunte con cara de sorpresa fingida

-No. Pero nunca me dejo pisotear así mi situación sea difícil, y tu eres idéntica a mi a pesar de tu edad

-Y se supone que eso es un honor? Un halago? Debo de alegrarme?

-Iré directo al grano, quieres salir de aquí?

-Que pregunta tan estúpida es esa

-Está bien la formularé de otro modo. Quieres salir de aquí, dejando que yo me haga a cargo de ti?

Ahora si la pregunta me sorprendió mis cuerdas vocales se paralizaron, no pude pronunciar palabra alguna

-Tomate tu tiempo, vendré en poco días para ver que dices

-Espere.- Por fin pude hablar- Cree que soy tan tonta como para decir que no?

Una sonrisa de victoria salió de sus labios, se puso de pie y saliendo de la habitación, pensé que todo fue una broma y de muy mal gusto

-El auto esta afuera

Al día siguiente viajamos a Paris a una gran casa de cuentos de hadas, desde ese mismo momento inicie mis estudios en el colegio mas prestigioso de Europa, en mí primer cumpleaños a su lado no recibí felicitaciones, pero si un hermoso mercedes benz C230 y la tarjeta de crédito más brillante que hubiera podido existir. A los 19 ya tenia un titulo del Conservatoire National des Arts et Métiers y había viajado por todo el mundo al lado de Setsuna nunca le había dicho mama, nunca me lo pidió igual nunca se lo diría. Estaba enamorada de todo lo que estaba disfrutando en ese momento, nunca había soñado con tanto y a pesar de que ya Setsuna no tenia obligación conmigo por ya haber cumplido los 18, ella seguía dándome sin pedir, se puede decir que no quería que me fuera, cosa que nunca había planeado hacer.

En ese tiempo conocí el amor, me enamore perdidamente de el único hombre perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra y había tomado una determinación, que discutí no solamente con él, tenia que hablar con Setsuna y comentarle lo que quería, la noticia no fue del agrado de los dos, pero conté con su apoyo.

Esa misma noche viaje a Londres a aquel espeluznante lugar, no fui sola, los abogados de Setsuna me acompañaron, no solo quería cambiar la vida de esa pequeña, tal vez podría darle un poco de luz a aquellos niños.

Cuando llegue, Hotaru acababa de salir del hospital, su salud nunca fue la mejor, y mucho menos en las condiciones que vivía, esa era otra de las razones para querer sacarla de ese lugar, si yo tuve la oportunidad de ser feliz, por que no compartirla con ella?, se que antes nunca me interese por ella, pero que podía hacer yo? Absolutamente nada, ahora que se supone que tengo la edad y dinero es hora de actuar bien.

-Tu serás quien me adopte?

-Si

-Por que?

-Debe haber una razón?

-No, pero… eres muy joven como para hacerte cargo de mí

-No te preocupes podre vivir con eso

-Esto es en serio verdad?

-Mas de lo que crees

-A donde me llevaras?

-Conoces la torre Eiffel?

-Tan chistosa- pensó que era una broma, pero al notar mi seriedad, su rostro se ilumino –

- Es de verdad?

- Si

No se si la misma alegría que sentí yo, al ver a Hotaru la sintió Setsuna cuando se hizo a cargo de mi, pero eso no importa, la chica estaba feliz yo lo estaba, nada importa.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, ordene que llevaran las maletas con la ropa nueva que le había comprado provisionalmente a Hotaru en Londres a mi habitación, pero ella me interrumpió

-Tu habitación?

-Si Setsuna, mi habitación

-Creo que eso no se va poder

-Por que?- Pregunte desafiada mente, mientras Hotaru sentía vergüenza

-Yo puedo dormir en cualquier lado igual todo es muy bonito

-No seas tonta Hotaru, Setsuna responde

-No te alarmes, mira la habitación al lado de la tuya- dijo secamente

Abrí la habitación, y valla que me sorprendió el gesto de Setsuna, la habitación que anteriormente era de huéspedes, se había convertido en la habitación de los sueños de un joven, eso era inaudito era mucho mejor que mi primera habitación

-Esta es mi habitación?-pregunto Hotaru incrédula

-Creo que si

-Todo es tuyo- dijo Setsuna con esa misma seriedad que la caracteriza

- En serio? De verdad Serena?

-Si ella te dijo que si, es por que si

Había de todo, reproductor, computadora, una gran tele de plasma un gran armario lleno de ropa una gigantesca cama…

-La consentirás igual que a mi? –pregunte a Setsuna

-No… ella es problema tuyo- -Sere…

-Si?

-Me preguntaba bueno…pues yo

-Dime, necesitas algo?

-No, todo esta bien, solo quería preguntarte, si yo debo decirte mamá?

Eso me dejo como estatua, igual tenia la respuesta muy clara

-No

-Por que?

-Primero que no soy tu mama, soy muy joven y sencillamente no quiero

Se quedo mirando pensativamente

-No me importa, te diré má

-Ni se te ocurra, así que cámbiate que saldremos a comer, quiero que conozcas a alguien

Y así paso el tiempo, han pasado dos años desde que Hotaru esta conmigo y aunque me saque de quicio, no me arrepiento de nada, la quiero aunque me sea difícil actuar como la madre que ella desee que sea en ciertos casos. Pero muchas veces, cuando la he visto enferma, me siento como su madre de verdad, me preocupa por que la quiero y no me importa dejarme al descubierto por ella.

* * *

**Mademoiselle Tomoe**

Que como llegue a Nueva York? Fácil… los adultos pueden ser muy predecibles, pero Serena no es cualquier adulto, es como si tuviera un tercer ojo o fuera un radar en espera a que llegue a su objetivo. Ese día tuve que moverme muy rápido no alcance a planear absolutamente nada pero todo resultó muy bien, de cierto modo ya se había acordado con Setsuna que pasaría mis vacaciones en América, solo que yo adelante esas vacaciones….

Siento que he sido muy afortunada tener un hogar, compartir aunque un corto tiempo como una familia al lado de Sere y mi padre por así decirlo, me hace estar mas agradecida cada día y aunque sé que Serena quiere tener una vida nueva, yo no lo quiero, no puedo olvidar cuando ella fue feliz por que yo lo fui mucho mas, no puedo olvidar cuando ella era ella y no la basta mujer a la que se ha convertido. Hoy estoy aquí en un hospital, no es tan malo después de todo, pudiera estar en el orfanato o tal vez muerta o loca no se, prefiero saber que es mejor recordar los buenos momentos del pasado y no olvidarlos para solo enfrascarnos en un presente oscuro sin poder dar vuelta atrás.

No se si soy buena hija creo que tampoco interesa, aunque si no fuera tan impulsiva y desobediente, yo no estaría en América, no estaría en Nueva York y sobre todo no estaría en esta cama…

**FLASH BACK**

"Hola Sere"

"Muy chistosita"

"Y ese milagro se te ofrece algo?, mira te presento a Rini, fue quien me salvo de la angustia y la soledad, en mi trágico primer día de clases"

"Mucho gusto señora soy Rini Chiba"

"Mucho gusto Rini, soy Serenity la má…"

"Rini alguien viene a buscarte"

"Pues mi papá pero se presento una emergencia en su trabajo, así que tomare un taxi"

"Nosotras te llevaremos, cierto má?"

"Hotaru…."

"No se preocupen por mi, yo tomare un taxi"

"No Rini, no te preocupes yo te llevare a casa, vamos"

"Si Rini ven vamos"

Después de por fin convencer a mi nueva amiga, entramos al auto y el ambiente que percibí dentro de el me lo temía

"Sere… tu.."

"Dime"

Trato de hablar lo mas despacio que puedo, y la verdad mi respiración se hace cada segundo mas pesada, ese olor que queda impregnado en la tapizeria, ese olor que tanto odio y me hace daño"

"Es..ta..bas fu…man…do" Siento esa pequeña punzada en mi pecho y la taticardia no era de esperar

"Yo…no fue un día fácil"

Nuestras miradas chocaron, la de ella era una mirada de sorpresa la mía la decepción mas grande que alguien puede tener

"Hotaru… mírame¡¡¡¡"

No puedo por mas que quiera no puedo levantar mi cabeza, me siento ahogada, siento que algo se obstaculiza en mi garganta, siento como me pecho arde, hay esta de nuevo, la mirada de ella ahora era de rabia y dolor, la misma mirada que tuvo cuando todo termino entre ellos, la mirada que solo utilizaba cuando sabia que todo era culpa de ella, en el fondo escucho la voz de Rini y el como le decía a Sere que su padre era medico

"Maldición, maldición, Hotaru ya iremos al hospital trata de respirar"

Lo único que recuerdo desde ese momento es que caí, haciendo que ella perdiera el control del auto acelerando mas, desde hay todo fue oscuro pero a la vez tranquilo y una suave y delicada voz que me decía "No te preocupes… todo estará bien"

Tan solo han pasado tres días desde que salí del hospital, Serena a estado al pendiente mío, incluso Seiya Kou lo ha estado, creo que se siente culpable de que una niña tan inofensiva como yo, si claro, este sufriendo en una cama, viendo películas, o con los videos juegos, y con palomitas de maíz, aunque no crean esto me aburre así que de momentos el piano me ayuda, solo cuando estoy sola trato de terminar la canción que tanto tiempo lleva en la misma partitura pero no hay resultado de un adelanto.

Y muchas meces me pregunto si las cosas que hago están bien, pero viendo en las circunstancias que estoy, por cierto nada malo, solo comiendo un delicioso helado de vainilla en la acera de la calle, al lado de un chico realmente guapo, quieren saber quien es? Lo siento pero no diré que estoy con Kou y no necesariamente con Seiya…Si tan solo las cosas no fueran como parecen…..

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias por leer y bueno espero que les haya gustado, en realidad dude de este capi, por que soy de las lectoras que les gusta que entre los personajes principales haya acción o algo, pero bueno era necesario que supieran algunas cosas… **

**Y digamen … no tienen un poco de curiosidad con quien come helado en ese momento ya sabemos que no es Seiya (mucho mejor XD), pero digamos que con Hotaru tendremos una historia amorosa un poco difícil….**

**Bueno y he pensado mucho en el papel que desempeñara el egendro rosa (Rini) y la verdad las ideas que tenia pensadas con ella se esfumaron lo siento pero no me inspira escribir sobre ella… tal vez lo haga pero no como para ser un personaje en movimiento…**

**Despues de todo actualizar me encanta, y a las que les gusta leerme se que también…y no dejo de agradecer a las que me dejan gustosamente un review muxisimas gracias y a los que me tienen como historia favorita oye eso si me ha alegrado muxisimo gracias y a las que solo me leen muchas gracias y mejor me dejo de tantas gracias infinitas XD**

**Optam****: Me alegro que te haya gustado, además se que es difícil la universidad y nos absorbe muxo T.T afortunadamente tenemos vacaciones gracias por leerta y bueno espera que todo esto no es el único pasado que oculta Serenity hay muchas cosas mas.**

**Serenalucy: Disculpa la demora…. Reviews como los tuyos me hacen pensar en que soy una escritora sin vergüenza XD aquí tienes el capi después de haber dicho que actualizaría rápido espero que te guste**

**veronick****: El hombre de la foto es….. una gran sorpresa jejeje es parte de ese pasado extraño y loco que solo Hotaru quiere seguir recordando y que muy pronto veremos. Por cierto a poco no te gusta un Seiya orgulloso a mi me gusta como sea :)**

**KuMiKo Kou****: Abajo Darien y abajo el engendro rosa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Me alegra que te haya gustado eso me emociona muxo, espero que este capi fuera de tu agrado gracias¡¡¡¡¡**

**miki1920****: Creeme que cuando Seiya se entere de los planes de Serenity, habrá un guerra pero para eso falta muxisimooooooo y claro tendremos ciertos momentos lindos entre ellos dos, gracias por tu review y sobre todo por tu curiosidad**

**LOYDA ASTRID****: Mi Lili… con el afán del cine y todas nuestras locuras (por cierto devuleveme a Seiya y yo te regreso a Ed aunque el no quiere irse XD) se me olvido comentarte ciertas ideas que quiero que me ayudes a concretar Te adorooooo angelito **

**sandy kou****: Sandy preciosa no tengo perdón, aparte de que estas perdida en el msn tu tampoco tienes perdón, asi que las dos perdonémonos XD bueno yo espero que tu actualices pornto pronto pronto y espero hablar pronto contigo besos**

**Ya saben comentarios, recomendaciones, felicidades navideñas, festejos, tomatazos, etc, etc solo denlen al señor GO al menos para hacerse presente**

**Bueno muchos besos espero que este nuevo año sea bueno para todas ustedes**

**Besos**

**INDO**


	5. Acercamientos

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Naoko.

* * *

**FRUTA PROHBIDA**

**CAPITULO V**

**ACERCAMIENTOS**

**Tan solo basta tu presencia, para asegurarme de que te pertenesco**

**HOTARU**

Buscando la manera de no ser el centro de atención en el instituto, me escabullo en el único lugar donde una joven apasionada como yo estaría, en el conservatorio de música, y es que la realidad es que ya me estoy cansando de ser el centro de atracción de toda la escuela y sin razón alguna, después de 3 meses aun soy una novedad y es que sin duda alguna estoy rodeada de muchas personas materialistas que no saben conocer lo grato de la música y que se divierten con banalidades que aunque yo también las disfruto no son lo mas importante en mi vida.

Aunque debo de reconocer mi piano es mucho mejor que el de la escuela, puedo ser capaz de satisfacer mi cansancio, mi respiración ha sido agitada los últimos minutos y lo ultimo que quisiera es desmayarme en plena clase de ingles, creo que ya debería dejar la costumbre de comer helado a media noche a mitad de la lluvia, pero como resistirme después de una invitación que llego cuando menos lo esperaba.

**FLASH BACK**

Llegue de la escuela, un poco mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, Sere no fue a buscarme así que decidí tomarme un paseo desde el instituto a casa; las jornadas de trabajo eran agotadoras y no solo para ella, Seiya también estuvo involucrado desde el accidente, el trabajo que tenían planeado por meses a ultima hora fue intervenido y es que ya entre poco seria la presentación especial del trabajo que habrían de realizar y que por el momento estaba mas que incompleto. Me dirigí a la mesa del comedor mientras dejaba mi abrigo y mi bolsa, la tarde estaba oscura y daba el inicio de una noche oscura y lluviosa, la grabadora denotaba que había un mensaje, le di inicio para escuchar.

-_Hotaru, en el cajón del escritorio hay dinero, compra algo de comer, hoy será una noche muy larga no creo que regrese temprano, enciende tu cel. Llámame si me necesitas._

En ese momento me di cuenta que mi cel estaba muerto. Busque el dinero donde se suponía que debía estar, en realidad no tengo ganas de comer, pero me siento encerrada, como ave enjaulada, necesito salir, olvidando mi abrigo salgo del apartamento sin rumbo fijo, tal vez encuentre algo que comer por las calles.

En la escuela ya están abiertas las inscripciones a los clubes estudiantiles incluyendo el de música, pero dejando la modestia a un lado, tuve como maestro al mejor pianista de Francia y se de mis capacidades, así que no veo la necesidad de escuchar una clase, y mucho menos cuando se que soy mejor que cualquier tutor.

Veo en la esquina un humilde puesto de helado, no es el clima perfecto pero quien se puede resistir a uno.

-Un glace de vanille por favor

-un que?

-glace de vanille

-Disculpe señorita no le entiendo

Resoplo, es lo único que faltaba, empiezo a hacerle señas al vendedor, señalando el glace de vanille en el mostrador.

-El mostrador?

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, por que nadie me entiende?-

-Por que faltas a tus clases de ingles, sin justa causa, dos helados de vainilla por favor.

-Con mucho gusto

Solo puedo mirar al frente, no se quien fue mi salvador o mi ofensor, pero me siento avergonzada e indignada.

-Como sabe que falto a mis clases de…ingles- Es el chico mas guapo que había visto, cabello plateado ojos verdes y mirada fuerte.

-Eres estudiante del instituto Preciash, lo se todo de ti Hotaru

-Que? Como sabe mi nombre? Quien es usted?

-También sé que a tu mama no le gustaría verte aquí con este clima

-Te mando a vigilarme?

-No soy niñero

-Como te atreves?

-Vamos te llevare a casa

-No¡¡¡ no se quien eres y no me quiero ir- Con determinación me siento en la acera de la venta, mirando hacia la autopista desolada, de un momento a otro el roce de alguien en mi brazo me hace girar a ver y el estaba hay.

-Muy bien, como quieras

-Así es, como yo quiera

-Aunque te aseguro que a Serenity no le agradara saber que su hija se escapa de clases…

-Pero que… ?

-Y que se escapa para dormir en el conservatorio

-Como sabes eso?

-No sabes quien soy?

-No y me siento acosada, no creo que mi madre sea amiga de alguien como tu

-Seiya tenía razón

-Seiya? Que tiene que ver en todo esto? Dígame o si no grito

-Nada, pero Seiya es mi hermano, soy Yaten Kou, conocí a tu madre hace tiempo y a ti cuando estabas en el hospital aunque nunca nos vimos.

-Y te mandaron a vigilarme?

-Es tarde…

La lluvia empezó a caer, gentilmente me ofreció su abrigo, no quería recibirlo pero me estaba muriendo del frio, es guapo si, pero me atemoriza, por que sabe de mi cosas que ni Sere se puede enterar, subo a su auto y me lleva al apartamento.

-Muchas gracias señor Kou

-Dale mis saludos a tu madre de mi parte.

-Está bien.

Por que debería darle yo sus saludos a Sere? Igual el la ve en la empresa, según tenia entendido los hermanos Kou trabajaban juntos en los negocios de la familia, tal vez Yaten seria el chico rudo que no quería esa responsabilidad…que bien¡¡¡ es el chico malo. Tome un baño y me fui a mi dormitorio, no sin antes llamar a Sere y decirle que todo esta bien.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Señorita Hotaru, duerme plácidamente?

-Que haces aquí? -Me sobresalte

-No se que debería hacer, aparte de que esta prohibido estar en esta sala sin autorización de algún maestro, faltas a clases y duermes, debería reportarte.

-Eres maestro? – pregunte incrédulamente, mientras mi respiración empezó de nuevo a acelerarse, me dolía el pecho

-Algo así…estas bien?

-No

-Rayos que te sucede?

-Necesito… mi medicina- Sentía que el corazón se me salía, me agarraba de mi pecho, como si eso solucionaría todo.

-Maldición¡¡¡

En ese momento escuche la voz de Rini, siempre iba en mi busca al finaliza la clase.

-Hotaru¡¡¡

-Sabes donde esta su medicina?-pregunto Yaten

-Si.

-Bueno pues tráela y trae agua, Hotaru trata de respirar despacio, llamare a tu madre.

-No- dije suavemente, con mi medicina estaré bien, no es necesario que venga.

En ese momento entro Rini, quien traía mi bolso y una botella de agua

-Aquí están director

"Director" Es el director?, el saber estas declaraciones me puso mas nerviosa y ansiosa .

-Cuantas debes tomar?

-Eres el director, y no me lo habías dicho.

-Si tan solo estuvieras en tu clases, me hubieras visto presentándome como director, cuantas debes tomar?

-Dos

Después de algunos minutos empecé a sentirme mucho mejor, Rini estuvo acompañándome aunque sentí que estaba enojada, y lo comprendo por mi culpa perdió algunas clases.

-Señorita Chiva…

-Si director Kou

-Debe ir a su clase

-Pero y Hotaru…?

-No se preocupe, su madre no demora en llegar.

-Que? Pero Yaten, ya estoy bien.

-Yaten?- respondieron los dos a la vez, mientras Rini se sentía avergonzada y mucho mas enojada.

-Para usted al igual que todos mis estudiantes soy el director Kou, señorita Tomoe, señorita Chiva a su clase.

-Si señor, permiso

-Por que la llamaste?-me sentí decepcionada y no se por que

-Puedes caminar?

-No estoy discapacitada

-Entonces a mi oficina

Camine detrás de él y aunque caminaba mas rápido que yo, disminuía el pasado cuando la distancia era mucha, llegamos a su oficina, era impecable, muchos libros y un gran sofá de cuero lo decoraban, tome asiento frente a su escritorio, no había duda, Yaten Kou es el director de mi escuela y apuesto que Sere lo sabia todo.

-Hotaru…

-Señorita Tomoe para usted

Me miro incrédulo, arrugando su frente un acto que lo hacia ver irritado.

-Por que eres tan difícil?

-No lo entiendo señor director… me puede explicar- dije irónicamente, este hombre me sacaba de quicios, lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene al doble de arrogante.

-Olvídalo

-Bien

-Infantil

-Arrogante

-Presumida

-Idiota¡¡¡¡-No pude evitar gritar – perdón, pero tu empezaste.

El silencio me incomodaba, buscaba la forma de mantener una conversación decente con ese hombre

-Como es que no trabajas con tus hermanos

-Los negocios y los tribunales no son lo mío.

-Pero que haces en una escuela?

-Esta escuela ha sido de nuestra familia por mucho tiempo, mi madre fue la directora y yo tome su lugar, aunque también debo estar presente en las juntas de la empresa, en verdad solo estoy para firmar, me gusta estar aquí.

-Que aburrido

-Muy bien ahora dime tu, por que te escapas de clases?

-Por que son aburridas, además ya he visto todo el programa

-Pero si tenemos el programa mas adelantado en la nación

-Pero recuerda, yo no soy de esta nación, además mi educación en Francia fue única

-Entonces te promoveré a un curso mayor

-No¡¡¡¡ prefiero estudiar por mi cuenta, además prefiero estar adelantada, nunca se sabe cuando tenga que abandonar la escuela de nuevo

-Pero no puedes saltarte las clases, va a llegar el momento en que los maestros tomaran cartas en el asunto y no creas que yo te ayudare

-Pero director, mis calificaciones son las mejores.

-Al menos ve a las clases obligatorias.

-Eres aburrido, pero esta bien, me puedo ir?

-No¡ te dije tu madre viene en camino

Mire alrededor e la habitación debe haber algo para divertirme mientras esperaba, aunque lo único interesante era la computadora, me cerque a Yaten mientras en me miraba confundido.

-Entonces…. Usare tu computadora mientras tanto, dame la silla

-Nooo, pero que diablos, no tienes respeto a tus mayores ni a la autoridad

-La verdad no, además por lo mucho me llevas 5 años no te ves tan viejo, dame la silla

-Que no, es mi oficina es mi silla y tu te sentaras en el sofá a esperar

-No, dame la silla

En ese forcejeo, mientras trataba de parar a Yaten, caí en sus piernas, para mi mala suerte en ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió, y en ella estaba Seiya.

-Yaten?

Más atrás venia Sere, que al igual que Seiya miraba la escena con incredulidad

-Hotaru?

-No es lo que piensan¡¡¡- Respondimos los dos, en ese momento nos miramos y yo me di cuenta que aun estaba en sus piernas, rápidamente me pare haciéndome al lado de Seiya y tomándolo del brazo.

-Seiya tu hermano es un odioso, exijo un cambio de escuela- grite euforicamente

-Y ese demonio será expulsada- resoplo Yaten

-Mira, mira como me trata después de casi desmayarme

-Cállate Hotaru, conociéndote bien se que hiciste algo- me susurro Sere, tomandome del brazo- gracias Yaten por llamarme, es mejor que la lleve a casa a descansar.

Saliendo de la oficina, vi como una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y largo se acercaba, mientras escuchaba a Seiya decirle a Yaten que era ridículo y después saludaba a la joven.

-Hola Rei, no pensé volver a verte

-Por tu parte Seiya me quisieras ver en el infierno

-Que buen humor el de mi ex cuñada

Así que la chica era novia de Yaten, me pregunto como se lo pudo aguantar, tal vez por eso ya terminaron.

Camino a casa, íbamos en el auto de Seiya, hicieron una parada para comprar la cena ya que esta noche trabajarían en nuestro apartamento, decidí encerrarme en mi habitación y comer hay, dejando a los adultos solos en el estudio con sus conversaciones aburridas tal y como Sere hubiera querido.

* * *

**SERENA**

Las cosas no van como deberían, me he concentrado mucho mas en el trabajo, que en mi misión, aunque ha sido reconfortante la verdad, si alguna vez necesitara dinero creo que trabajar en las empresas moon seria genial. Mi relación con Seiya a pesar de que se ha basado mucho mas en lo profesional creo que se ha creado una confianza alrededor nuestro y lo mejor es que no es por culpabilidad y eso me hace creer que muy pronto sucederá lo inevitable y esta noche ha de funcionar.

Cuando Seiya recibió la llamada de Yaten estaba nervioso su semblante cambio a uno mucho mas serio del acostumbrado y solo cuando colgó el teléfono y me miro me di cuenta que algo pasaba conmigo y antes de decirme que ocurría me pidió que me tranquilizara por lo que tenia que decirme, yo solo arquee la ceja no le entendía, ya justo cuando me dijo que Hotaru estaba mal pero ya se estaba estabilizando eso me tranquilizo pero él aun no lo estaba, tomo las llaves de su auto ya que me acompañaría esto me hizo pensar que Hotaru indirectamente se ha involucrado en esto y con la escena que vi hoy me hace pensar que no quiero verla involucrada en ningún aspecto con la familia Kou, ni siquiera con Seiya.

Después de revisar una buena cantidad de contratos ya nos daba las diez de la noche, era hora de cenar para poder continuar, me sentía cansada, hambrienta y agotada, además de que ya no estaba cómoda usando la misma ropa todo el día y el maquillaje me fastidiaba, sin duda alguna estaba manejando un nivel de estrés innecesariamente. Me dirigí a la cocina mientras Seiya unía los documentos que habíamos terminado de revisar y abría una nueva carpeta con muchos mas documentos, pero antes pase por la habitación de Hotaru ya estaba durmiendo, apague la televisión y Salí, tome la caja de comida del restaurante italiano y la lleve a la cocina, me frote el cuello y me apoye sobre la mesa.

-Te ves cansada, si deseas yo puedo continuar en mi apartamento.

-Nunca terminarías solo, además el cansancio no es excusa para dejar de trabajar- sonríe débilmente

-Entonces siéntate y yo serviré la comida

-Te molesta si voy tomo un baño, tal vez eso me relajara

-No… no hay problema

Solo deje caer el agua en mi cuerpo, es tan relajante y estimulante a la vez, no había necesidad de un baño de espuma ni mucho menos de aceites florales pero sentirme bien, tome un conjunto deportivo sencillo de mi closet, pantalón a las rodillas y camiseta de tirantes mas las pantuflas sicodélicas que Hotaru me habían regalado no todo lo cómodo es lindo y no todo lo lindo es cómodo.

Salí de la habitación renovada, mi cambio de humor fue notable por Seiya.

-Que?- pregunte al ver su rostro

-Te ves diferente

-Si lo se, tal vez es por que no llevo puesto un Chanel, zapatos de 15 cm y cubierta de maquillaje

Los dos reímos

-Si gustas puedes tomar un baño

-No te preocupes así estoy bien, por cierto espero que no te moleste que tomara una botella de vino de tu nevera, que por cierto es una buena cosecha.

-No para nada, creo que hará buena compañía con los Canelones rellenos.

Comimos, bebimos, conversamos y reímos ya era media noche cuando decidimos seguir trabajando en el despacho, ya mucho mas cómodos el sin su abrigo y sin corbata, mientras yo estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas mientras seguía leyendo, esto era frustrante a este paso no tendría ningún adelanto con Seiya y ni el vino había causado algún efecto. Involuntariamente solté un bostezo, en eso momento Seiya tomo mi nariz juguetonamente.

-Dormilona

-Prométeme que después de esto tendré vacaciones

-No se si pueda prometer eso-dijo desilusionado – pero al menos puedo prometerte un día de descanso en Venecia

-Venecia? Yo no iré

-Si ras

-Quien dijo?

-Yo, te parece poco- en mi rostro se mostro la duda, de verdad no estaba segura en viajar a Italia- Creo que tu serias mejor representante en la convención que yo, además a mi nadie me miraría como te miran a ti

-Y como se supone que me miran- pregunte

-Sabes que llamas más la atención que muchas de nuestras modelos

-Tendrás que convérseme de ir contigo- dije mientras tomaba mi cabello dejándolo al descubierto

-Si? Y como puede ser eso

-Usa tu creatividad Seiya Kou- poco a poco nos íbamos acercando, nuestro aliento se podía mesclar.

-Si yo fuera tú, no quisiera que la usara

-No creo arrepentirme de tu creatividad

-Yo tampoco

-Entonces….

Me beso, de la forma en que nunca nadie me había besado, aun con nuestro aliento a uva se sentía la dulzura de los dos, el beso fue tomando velocidad y ya no había ternura, en el se mostraba la pasión de los dos, me apoyo sobre el sofá quedando el encima de mi, se detuvo me miro a los ojos.

-De verdad no te arrepentirás?- Pregunte mientras seguía mirándome

-Me arrepentiría si no lo hiciera- deposito un tierno beso en la comisura de mis labios- Y la verdad ya era hora de dejar de contenerme y creo que el vino ayudo

-Así que culpas al vino de besarme

-No, me culpo a mi mismo de no actuar

Continuamos besándonos por un buen rato hasta que el se detuvo y se levanto dejándome a mi sentarme.

-Creo que es hora de irme.

-Tienes razón es tarde

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta, por un momento pensé que llegaría el frio Seiya Kou, pero al ir saliendo por la puerta se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, tomándome por la cintura y besándome, mientas yo apuras le correspondía el beso.

-Nos vemos mañana

Sin aire solo pude contestarle un simple si y sin más se fue, cerré la puerta y me detuve a pensar aunque fue en vano, no pude tener un pensamiento claro.

-Vaya… te han dejado sin aliento

-Me estas espiando?

-Paranoica, solo vine por agua, tienes los labios morados, desvergonzada

-Ve a dormir Hotaru

-Desde cuando puedo decirle "papá " a Seiya?- dijo burlonamente

-Conociéndote, no te veo capaz de darle ese titulo a algún hombre que no sea él.

Su mirada se entristeció, me culpe por remover recuerdos esos aun que nos persiguen, pero que Hotaru no quiere dejar atrás.

-Lo extraño-comento melancólicamente

-No eres la única…

* * *

**Hola muxisimas gracias por todos sus reviews y sus comentarios, se que demore muxo pero aki esta el inicio de una relacion tormentosa ademas de que a Hotaru tambien tendra mas de un problema y en el proximo capitulo veremos la verdadera cara de Rini y el por que de su enojo.**

**En fin me alegra muxo cada review que me dejan asi que ya saben despues de tener mis merecidas vacaciones y uno k otro problema esta vez actualizare pronto...**

**Ahora los agraecimientos....**

**Optam**

**Ginsei **

**Loyda Astrid**

**Sandy Kou**

**Veronick**

**Kumiko Kou**

**Ashamed Kawai**

**Muxas gracias por comentar :) **

**Besos¡¡¡¡¡**

**Indo**


	6. Verdades

**FRUTA PROHIBIDA**

**Capitulo VI**

**VERDADES**

**_Eres tan solo una mascara que oculta tus verdades_**

La mañana paso sin ninguna diferencia a días pasados, seguíamos actuando como dos colegas del trabajo y no hubo conversación alguna sobre lo ocurrido en mi apartamento, tan solo una que otra mirada mientras trabajábamos. Tenia que apartar el iceberg que nos separaba, el silencio era incomodo y hablar de trabajo no ayudaría, y había meditado muy bien la situación: todo estaba pasando extremadamente rápido y nada seguro, debía concretar muchas cosas y la primera seria rechazar una oferta.

-No iré a Venecia- dije mientras hacia que leía un documento, levantó la cabeza mirándome por unos pocos segundos

-Ya veo

Lo mire desconcertada, acaso ahora no le importaba en lo absoluto

-Tan solo eso dirás?

-Es tu decisión, no estas obligada a ir, yo si tengo que ir

-Bien- fue lo único que pude decir… de vez en cuando lo miraba pero no había reacción alguna, tan solo se dedicaba a leer

-Me he perdido de algo? Estás enojado, arrepentido, hice algo mal? Por que la verdad no entiendo tu actitud Seiya…- Estaba enojada y la mejor forma de remediarlo era enfrentándome ante aquel hombre si había algo merecía saberlo

-En verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si no es mucho pedir, Si!

-Como prefieres que te llame, Serenity Moon o tal vez Serena Tsukino?

-Con que se trata de eso- dije apoyándome al espaldar de la silla, aunque la situación fuera peligrosa era absurda y chistosa- Como prefieras Seiya, aunque ya no estoy casada aun llevo el apellido de mi ex esposo y bueno Serenity tan solo me gusta, tienes algún problema con eso?

-Y lo dices así de simple… sabes la sorpresa que me llevé al leer los documentos de tu seguro medico y el de Hotaru cuando llegaron?-

En ese momento me lanzo un paquete, a nombre de la empresa con las cuentas del hospital de Hotaru y donde yo aparecía como su madre, olvidé ese pequeño detalle ya que adopte a Hotaru cuando aun era soltera.

-Seiya a que viene toda esta escena, en primer lugar no tengo por que darte alguna explicación, legalmente aun soy Serenity Moon esposa del fallecido Diamante Moon Black mi nombre de soltera es Serena Tsukino no vi la necesidad del cambiarme de nombre de nuevo, no veo problema con eso.- Aun manteníamos la calma pero su ceño se arrugaba con cada palabra que yo mencionaba.

-Esposa de Diamante, quien lo creyera

-Ex esposa… recuerda

- Sabias que el y yo éramos amigos?

-En la universidad, lo sé también sé que dejaron de hablarse cuando tu padre dejó en bancarrota al suyo aun siendo amigos

-Y no fuiste capas de decírmelo.

-Y acaso tenia por que?- me desespere, la historia de Diamante y mía fue algo difícil y el error mas grande que había cometido- Fue tu amigo Seiya pero él fue mi esposo hasta que al maldito le dio por suicidarse, además nuestra relación es tan solo laboral dejando a un lado lo que sucedió anoche de resto no tengo por que darte explicación de mi vida.

Estaba enojada, él no tenia por que hacerme reclamo alguno y yo no quería remover ningún recuerdo del pasado ni muchos menos que el supiera toda mi verdad.

-Es mejor que salgas de mi oficina Seiya- dije ignorando su mirada

-Serena lo siento

-Para ti soy Serenity recuérdalo, Serenity Moon, y por cierto no permito que me investigues…

Seiya salió de la oficina, me sentía cansada y un poco preocupada, un enfrentamiento como este no era bueno podía costarme mucho y cualquier adelanto en estos momentos no tenia validez, necesitaba hablar con ella y ponerla al tanto de la situación. Tomé mi celular y busque el contacto al que daba por nombre _secret…_

-Tengo problemas

-_Que ocurre, esta todo bien?_

_-_No lo está, Seiya empezó a indagarme sobre Diamante

_-Como se enteró?_

_-_Eso no importa, si Seiya supiera lo que pasó en realidad con Diamante esto se acaba.

_-Cálmate, no eres culpable de las decisiones de Diamante, Seiya no te culpará de nada_

_-_Igual sigo siendo la causante de lo que pasó

-_Serena… nos prometimos olvidar lo ocurrido… Diamante solo nos hizo las cosas mucho más fáciles, con Seiya el plan será como siempre y no habrá problema alguno._

_-_Está bien te llamaré si acontece algo

_-Muy bien adiós._

_-_Adiós

Los hombres que han pasado por mi vida nunca han tenido un final feliz, y el mejor ejemplo fue Diamante, no soportó saber que aun amaba a otro hombre, si tan solo no hubiera leído las cartas que yo enviaba podría apostar que en estos momentos Diamante estaría vivo… sin un centavo pero vivo…

En toda la tarde no vi a Seiya ni una sola vez, sentí la necesidad de ir a buscarlo para saber como seria nuestra nueva situación de ahora en adelante, pero pensándolo bien, no era lo correcto y era el quien debía buscarme.

Llamé a Hotaru para avisarle que iría a buscarla al instituto pero no estaba en la entrada como habíamos quedado, me baje del auto y camine por el sendero, viendo los hermosos jardines y la fuente que adornaba el patio central, observaba a un pequeño grupo de chicas porristas y en ellas vi a la amiga de Hotaru, pero estaba practicando así que no quise interrumpir, camine un poco mas llegando a las oficinas administrativas ya que estaba aquí debía saludar a Yaten.

Llegue a la oficina y la secretaria tan solo leía una revista de modas pero al percatarme que yo estaba detrás de su mostrador la escondió bajo algunas carpetas

-Disculpa el señor Kou se encuentra?

-Tiene cita con él?

-No, pero sé que él me recibirá soy Serenity Moon.

-Un momento por favor

Mientras la secretaria le comunicaba mi presencia a Yaten pude detallar con mayor claridad el lugar y el cuadro de una mujer frente a la entrada de la oficina, lo más probable es que fuera su madre, sus ojos eran del mismo color al de los de Seiya, era una mujer sumamente hermosa.

-Serenity…

Escuche la voz de Yaten que me llamaba, me gire sonriendo mientras el me invitaba a entrar a su oficina.

-Es bueno tenerte por aquí, pasa.

-Molly no me pase llamadas y algo de tomar para la señora- ordenó a su secretaria mientras yo caminaba hacia la entrada y el sujetaba la puerta.

-Gracias Yaten

Cuando entré a la habitación, sentí como un balde de agua fría me caía encima, Seiya estaba sentado en el sofá y al lado suyo Hotaru mostrándole algo en su móvil. Hotaru se quedo viéndome y haciendo pucheros y Seiya no se percataba de mi presencia solo después de que vio a Hotaru que corría a mi lado.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunté.

-La verdad yo…

-Lo siento es que por políticas de la escuela, la entrada se cierra a la hora indicada y bueno le dije a Hotaru que te esperara aquí- explicó Yaten al Hotaru no darme una respuesta

Seiya y yo no dejábamos de mirarnos, solo el silencio incomodo me hizo salir del trance en el que me encontraba.

-No hay problema, igual quería venir a saludarte Yaten, pero veo que estas ocupado, así que pasare otro día, debo irme, vamos Hotaru.

-Pero espérate, le estaba ganando a Seiya en un juego, tu ve y platica con Yaten

-No- dije seriamente

-Ok entonces tu ve con Seiya mientras yo juego en la computadora de Yaten, sabes tiene un juego de aliens vs monstros muy divertido.

-Ese juego vino en la PC yo no lo juego- replico Yaten ante las acusaciones de Hotaru.

-Cállate no ves que estamos haciendo un mal tercio aquí- Hotaru le susurro a Yaten pero igual se escucho lo k había dicho. Tome aire y caminé hasta la entrada de la oficina

-Te espero en el auto Hotaru- terminé por salir y camina de nuevo por donde había entrado, si debía enfrentar a Seiya Kou lo haría pero no frente a Hotaru. Ya habiendo salido del edificio me dirigí al estacionamiento y me encontré con la sorpresa de que Seiya estaba apoyado en mi auto.

Quise ignorarlo por completo para no hacer una escena pero el tomo mi mano antes de abrir la puerta.

-No se por que estas tan enojada

-No me gusta que se entrometan en mi vida

-Discúlpame, solo que saber esto me cayó por sorpresa, sabia que Diamante se había casado pero saber que fue contigo… no se como explicarlo.

-Y eso te conlleva a investigarme?

-No te investigué, bueno si pero no como crees- lo miré con enojo pero en mi interior el miedo se apoderaba- tan solo discúlpame, la verdad no se que me pasó.

-Como llegaste tan rápido aquí?

-Tan solo debías atravesar el camino de piedra y te lleva directo a las oficinas.

-Ya veo

-Que te parece si te invito a cenar mientras piensas en mi castigo

-Prometí a Hotaru que cenaríamos

-Bueno pues iremos los tres

-No la conoces ella no iría.

-Entonces cenemos en tu apartamento, no busques pretextos.

-Esta bien pero en mi apartamento no, iré por Hotaru

-Por mi no te preocupes-

Salte del susto al escuchar la voz de Hotaru detrás de mí, apuesto que habrá escuchado toda la conversación.

-Me quieres matar de un susto- la reté

-No, pero igual no te preocupes, Yaten… que digo el señor director me llevará a casa de su hermano para conocer a su sobrina e iremos al cine- Mire a Hotaru sorprendida, no sabia que decir, al fin y al cabo no era como si me estuviera pidiéndome permiso.

-Claro si tu no tienes ningún problema Serenity- me dijo Yaten- la llevare a casa a la hora que tu me digas, mi sobrina acaba de llegar con mi cuñada que estaba visitando a sus padres y seria bueno que conociera a Hotaru.

-Amy ha llegado?- preguntó Seiya

-Hace dos días pero tu como nunca estas al pendiente de tu familia

-Rayos, mañana la visitare, nuestra sobrina es bastante especial- Seiya me decía mientras Hotaru seguía con su juego- no es muy sociable y bueno Hotaru si fueras su amiga seria muy bueno.

-Además mañana ingresara a tu curso, y siempre ha estudiado en el exterior seria bueno que se conocieran antes para que no se sienta sola mañana, estas de acuerdo Serenity?

-Esta bien Yaten, solo quiero que no llegues tan tarde a casa Hotaru

-No hay problema, ahora si nos podemos ir Yaten, te dije que no había necesidad de pedir permiso .

-Sube al auto antes de que me arrepienta- Replicó Yaten

* * *

**HOTARU**

Subí al auto de Yaten, luego de que Seiya y Serena se hubieran marchado en el auto de él y Yaten tan solo confirmaba la salida de las porristas, en ese entonces vi como Rini salió acompañada por varias de las chicas con las que también compartía clases, me quedé mirándolas fijamente, nunca me había interesado ingresar a un equipo de porristas, no solo por mi salud es solo que gritar y estar saltando como un saltamontes no estaba dentro de mis prioridades. Sin fijarme, me había encontrado con la mirada de Rini, sus ojos estaban llenos de desprecio y rencor hacia mí, me era difícil entender como pudo haber cambiado ante mi por una situación tan tonta como la que habíamos tenido esta tarde, antes de que Serena llegara tan solo cuando me di cuenta que a Rini le gustaba Yaten.

**FLASH BACK**

Llegué tarde a clases… como siempre, pero no era la única, Rini también lo había hecho y aunque había corrido para alcanzarla y entrar al salón juntas, pero al llegar tan solo me dio la espalda, me sentí extrañan, tal vez un poco dolida pero mas que todo me sentí asombrada, y lo primero que pensé fue ¿Qué bicho le pico? Aunque seguí mi camino y no le tome importancia, llegue a pensar que había pasado mala noche y que quería estar sola, así que tan solo tomé mi puesto y de vez en cuando la miraba, en este tiempo Rini podía considerarse mi única amiga en este lugar y el que me ignorara me hacia sentir mal.

Cuando fue la hora de receso, ella tan solo salió dejándome con la palabra en la boca, tan solo quería preguntarle si hizo la tarea de química, bien lo se no era buena conversación, pero necesitaba la tarea y necesitaba hablarle, mala excusa pero al fin y al cabo la intención era buena.

Salí detrás de ella, y aunque la llamaba no recibía señal de ella, tan solo caminaba, parecía su sombra. El receso finalizó y regrese a clases como de costumbre, si no me quería hablar tendría que hacerlo, éramos compañeras de laboratorio de química así que teníamos que compartir mesa, pero ella solo siguió hasta la mesa del final que estaba libre, ahora yo estaba sola, sin mi única amiga y sin la tarea de química.

La campana de salida al fin había sonado, si no había enfrentado a Rini en todo el día ahora si lo haría, sabia que tendría practica de porras, como olvidar eso cuando es la capitana, camine hacia los vestirse, la mayoría de chicas miembros de la escuadrilla se hallaban ahí, todas con sus faldas rosas y sus pompones locos, ya me doy cuenta de por que no soy porrista.

-Hola chicas- saludé al entrar

-Hola Hotaru, es raro verte aquí, no me digas que deseas unirte.

-No Diana, solo necesito hablar con Rini, pero si algún día pierdo la razón o necesito un crédito mas te aseguro que aquí estaré.

-Serias una excelente porrista, no creen chicas?

-Si Hotaru, además de que seriamos mas populares de lo que ya somos, eso seria bueno ya que últimamente muchas de las nuestras se han retirado por el mal humor de Rini.

-Hotaru no está interesada, además no fue por mi mal genio que ellas se retiraron, tan solo no tuvieron el nivel para ser como nosotras.

-Rini necesito hablar contigo

-No tengo nada de que hablar que contigo

Rini salió llevándose por delante a Diana y una que otra de las chicas

-Con razón todas quieren salirse, esta insoportable

Si ella estaba así, no quería pensar que fuese por mi culpa, así que tan solo la seguí dispuesta a enfrentarla de una vez por todas, llegamos al pasillo de los bebederos y yo tan solo tome su hombro haciéndola girar para que me diese la cara.

-Al menos dime que te hice

-No tengo nada que decirte

-Eso no parece, me has ignorado todo el día y ni siquiera se por k

-No te hagas drama Hotaru el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo

-Y eso a que viene?

-A que viene? Por que no te regresas a tu país y me dejas la vida tranquila

-No sabía que mi presencia te molestaba

-No es solo tu presencia Hotaru, es todo!!!! No entiendo como pudo cambiar tan de repente, hace unos meses la escuela era genial, pero ahora llegas tú y es como si los maestros, las chicas, incluso el director olvidaran quien soy.

-Haber Rini, respira por que no te entiendo, yo no he hecho nada.

-Exacto!!! No has hecho nada y tienes a todos a tus pies

-Eso no es cierto, estas diciendo muchas tonterías

-Sabes el año pasado me caí realizando una maniobra enfrente del director, y sabes que hizo? Nada, enfrente suyo soy una alumna más, incluso ningún maestro me perdona llegar tarde y tu? Nunca has llegado temprano, dime que hiciste en química?, tus apuntes no son muy buenos, pero eso a quien le importa.

-No puedo creer esto

-Créelo, aunque sabes a veces quisiera convérseme que todo eso es causa de que eres una desahuciada.

-No sabes ni lo que dices Rini- mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, sentía un nudo en la garganta pero no quería llorar no enfrente de alguien que me cree un estorbo en su vida, no puedo creer que pude ser tan ciega y considerarla mi amiga, no puedo creer que siendo yo tan astuta me sienta ahora de esta forma, humillada y dolida.

-Mi padre me lo ha contado, así que vete a morir a otro lado.

Sabia que lo que decía era una mentira, si algo que Serena nunca me ocultaría es mi estado, pero esas palabras fueron crueles me sentía herida, tan solo me apoye en la pared y me resbale hasta quedar sentada, en ningún momento deje salir una lagrima, pero estaba devastada, al fin cuando creía que tendría una amiga, se que pudo ser la mas grande de las arpías.

-Levántate

-No quiero.

-Señorita Tomoe le ordeno que se ponga de pie.

-No eres nadie para ordéname nada.

-Sabes que en este momento, ella estará gozando por que logro afectarte?

-Lo has visto todo?

-Escuché lo suficiente, vamos a mi oficina

-Mi madre viene a buscarme

-Esperara en mi oficina, Seiya esta ahí

-Sabias que eres insoportable?

Hice lo que me pidió, Yaten podía ser insoportable y guapo mas insoportable que guapo pero igual podía sentir algo de apoyo de su parte, camine a su lado por primera vez, su andar era despacioso y aunque no quise pasar por donde estaba Rini no había mas que hacer, era la única forma de pasar hacia la oficina del director y aunque yo no la mire se que sus ojos se enfrascaron en mi, pero ahora quien ignoraba soy yo

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Estas bien?

-Si, por que?

-Estabas muy pensativa

-Por si no lo sabias yo pienso Yaten

-Bien, iremos por mi sobrina y después por un helado te parece?

-Es una cita

-Como que una cita? Mejor cállate o te dejo en la esquina

-No te atreverías, vamos quiero irme pronto de aquí

-Es muy tarde, mira hacia el otro lado

Y ahí estaba ella, sus ojos estaban inyectados de ira, pero me di cuenta que era odio cegado por el amor, como pudo Rini enamorarse de un hombre mucho mayor que ella?

* * *

**_Hola... hoy seré breve xD kiero agradecerle a aquellas chicas k me apoyaron en uno de los momentos mas dificiles que he pasado y que siempre estan al pendiente de mi salud... que conste que saben que tengo vacaciones super largas, pero no puedo estar muxo tiempo en el pc. Mi angelito gracias... no sabes lo que me sirvieron tus palabras... te adoro y Lauris aunk estas loca te kiero xD_**

**_Bueno y obviamente les tengo que agradecer a quienes se toman el trabajo de ver cuando actualizo (una vez cada año) gracias por dejarme sus reviews o sencillamente por leerme un beso enorme a las k me dejaron un review el capi pasado...._**

**_Loyda Astrid_**

**_miki1920 _**

**_yumi kamagatha _**

**_Karina Natsumi_**

**_Tezza Kou Grandchester (Por ciento pasen por su historia "Un vuelco del destino" yo aun no la supero :( )_**

**_Y especialemente a serenalucy, wapa disculpame por no mencionarte la vez pasada :( no se k me paso... _**

**_Bueno espero k me dejen sus comentarios y todo lo que tengan que decir_**

**_Besos_**


	7. Sensaciones

**FRUTA PROHIBIDA**

**Capitulo VII**

**SENSACIONES**

"**Una mirada…un roce de piel…una caricia… tiene más poder que una palabra"**

-Como se llama tu sobrina?

-Kakyuu

-Kakyuu?

-Si

-Que nombre más extraño.

Miraba por la ventana del auto el paisaje, era la primera vez que salía de la ciudad, el hermano mayor de Yaten vivía en el campo, al parecer no le gustaba la vida en la ciudad y su esposa prefería estar en un lugar tranquilo, por primera vez me sentía a gusto estar lejos de casa, el ambiente era diferente y aunque la compañía era aburrida la música instrumental de Yaten me relajaba.

-Deberías participar en la programación de la semana artística.

-Yo?

-Si tu, tocas muy bien el piano, seria magnifico para la escuela que participaras.

-No lo creo,

-Por qué no?

-Nunca me ha gustado sobresalir en público

-A un lado tu modestia, sobresales sin necesidad de mostrar tus talentos, no todos los días se ve un espécimen tan raro como tú.

-Me estás diciendo rara?

-Si

-Mi padre siempre decía que si las cosas que hacia las disfrutaba, no había necesidad de compartirlas con los demás.

-Es un pensamiento egoísta.

-No lo veo de ese modo, la música te relaja, es como si me llevara a otro mundo donde solo estoy yo, es un efecto de no querer compartir, quieres esa paz para ti solo.

-Él te enseñó a tocar piano?

- Si, también sé tocar violín, tuve muy buenos maestros

-Y como te va con las porras

-Porras? Ni loca

-Así que a Hotaru Tsukino le es imposible ser una porrista

-No me es imposible

-Sí lo es.

-Que no!

-Que si

-Fastidioso

-Miedosa

-No le tengo miedo a nada

-Si le tienes miedo a algo, le temes al rechazo y Rini te rechaza

-Con que a eso venia el tema, ya vamos a llegar? Tengo mucha sed, me prometiste una cita.

-No me cambies el tema, y no es una cita

-Bien bien, pero no le temo simplemente me sorprende y me duele. No soy tan fría como tú, yo si siento.

-A veces es bueno ser frio

-Tú eres un extremo

.Te propongo algo? Haces tú presentación, o si no te obligo a entrar al grupo de animadoras

-Y que gano yo? Además no puedes obligarme.

-Según lo que he visto, llegas tarde a clase, no presentas tus actividades y no realizas ninguna actividad extracurricular.

-Practico en el salón de música

-Ni siquiera estas inscrita en clases de música.

-No quiero.

-A Serenety le parecerá una fantástica idea.

Y sonrió, Yaten nunca sonreía, y lo había hecho para mi, tal vez era manipulador, fastidioso y entrometido pero era una muy buena compañía. Después de 35 minutos de viaje llegamos a la villa, era una gran casa de campo, afuera estaban dos lujosos autos, Yaten y yo nos bajamos y fuimos recibidos por la ama de llaves, era una casa muy lujosa con estilo colonial impecable.

-Mi cuñada es una reconocida neuróloga.

-Sabias que odio a los doctores?

Mientras nos hacían pasar a la sala de estar, una pequeña mujer de cabello azul se acercaba a Yaten con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Amy

-A mí también me alegra Yaten, ya era hora de regresar a casa y dime quien es la señorita?

-Disculpa, es la hija de una amiga de Seiya y estudiante de nuestra escuela Hotaru, ella es mi cuñada esposa de Taiki, Amy Mizuno

-Mucho gusto señora Mizuno

-Encantada jovencita

-Ella será compañera de Kakyuu.

-Que bien, espero que se la lleven bien

-Yo también lo espero – susurré

-Y bien dónde está Kakyuu? Quería llevarla a comer el helado que tanto le gusta.

-Aquí estoy tío, me alegro verte de nuevo

-A mi también Kakyuu, quise venir por ti porque quería que conocieras a alguien, ella será tu compañera

-Hola soy Hotaru.

-Hola.

Kakyuu era de mi misma estatura solo un poco más delgada que yo y sus ojos eran más oscuros al igual que su cabello que mantenía el mismo estilo que el mío, la verdad éramos muy similares físicamente, solo me esperaba saber cómo nos la llevaríamos.

**SERENA**

Seiya me llevó a cenar a un restaurante italiano cerca de su apartamento, la cena trascurrió muy silenciosa, tan solo comíamos ni siquiera discutimos.

-Quieres más vino?- me preguntó

-Así estoy bien, el vino puede llevarte a cometer muchas locuras.

-No lo veo de ese modo- dijo mientras me miraba atreves de la copa- creo que el vino puede ayudarte a hacer cosas que quieres pero no debes.

-Si tú lo dices.- Lo miré con indiferencia

-Por ejemplo, el vino puede ser el culpable de que te lleve a mi apartamento aun si tú no quieres.

-Acaso he dicho que no quiero?

-Igual no pedía tu autorización, de verdad espero que me disculpes.

-Tan solo pregúntame directamente si quieres saber algo de mí, no tolero que urgen en mi vida

-Está bien, una copa más?

-Así está bien, es mejor marcharnos, pide la cuenta.

Salimos del restaurante, ya era tarde y Hotaru aun no llegaba a casa, así que decidimos irnos para el apartamento de Seiya, subimos al auto y aunque él no lo ponía en marcha ya no era algo incomodo, se podía decir que habíamos regresado al principio, ya no tenía nada que temer.

-De verdad no quieres vino?

-No, hay cosas más interesantes que beber.

Puso el auto en marcha y nos alejamos del jugar, su apartamento no estaba tan lejos.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Creo que sí.

Dudo antes de decirla.

-Quien es el padre de Hotaru?

Me exalte ante tal interrogatorio.

-Importa?

-No es Diamante? Lo digo porque solo lleva tu apellido de soltera

-No es Diamante, Hotaru solo es mi hija y la verdad el apellido de Hotaru aun es incierto.

**HOTARU**

-Que música tienes en tu ipod Kakyuu.

-De todo un poco, aunque me gusta mucho la música moderna mamá me inscribió en clases de violín, solo me agradaba asistir porque mi maestra me caía realmente bien, pero mis dedos son muy torpes para un instrumento tan complejo.

-La señorita Kaio es una gran violinista y se ofreció darte esas clases que tu no aprovechaste- resoplo la señora Mizuno.

-Kaio..Kaio mmm me parece conocido ese apellido –contesté

-Michiru Kaio, fue instructora en nuestra escuela por un tiempo, luego se fue a estudiar arte – Contaba Yaten mientras miraba un libro junto a su sobrina- Ahora es muy famosa por su repertorio junto a un pianista.

-Taiki y yo estuvimos en una de sus presentaciones, fue impresionante, escucha.

La cuñada de Yaten se levanto del sofá para acercarse al mueble de los discos, yo solo pensaba en por qué me parecía tan conocido ese nombre y no por la música, recuerdo haber escuchado a Serena hablar de ella. Cuando el disco empezó a sonar, mi corazón se detuvo, el sonido de un tiempo…la partitura de esa melodía…las vivencias de esa tonada, todo pasaba por mi mente, simplemente podría reconocer las manos de quien la tocaba, su creador, mi mentor. Me quede congelada.

-puedo ver el disco?- Dije

-Si claro

La mujer me paso la caratula, mis manos temblaban, era negra con marco dorado, sobria pero elegante…Michiru Kaio con la participación especial de H.T

-Estas bien Hotaru- Preguntó Kakyuu

-Heee? Si si estoy bien.

Yaten me miraba fijamente, pero yo aparte mi mirada, dejando el disco en la mesa.

-Estoy mejor que nunca.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde para ir por un helado, tu madre estará preocupada.

-Si claro, ella piensa en mí mientras esta con Seiya.

-Graciosa, Kakyuu mañana nos vemos, y ya sabes que seré tu director no tu tío.

-Si tío, ya lo sé, pero recuerda que me debes un helado y por compensatorio nos llevaras a Hotaru y a mí a un lugar divertido.

-La biblioteca de la escuela es un buen lugar no creen?

-Tienes un tío aburrido, prefiero a Seiya- comenté burlonamente

-Si lo se uff, por eso yo también lo prefiero a él- Reímos…

Nos despedimos, en el camino ninguno de los dos hablaba, yo seguía pensando en Michiru, y como había sido tan tonta para olvidarla, pero si no la toleraba antes que siempre estaba encima de él ahora mucho menos que están cerca.

-Llegamos.

-Hee?

-Estas como distraída, hay algún problema

-No ninguno, lo siento. Mañana tratare de llegar temprano para cuando Kakyuu llegue.

-Ver para creer.

-Fastidioso, nos vemos.

**SERENA**

-Me has extrañado?

_-Para nada…mis vacaciones son incambiables, los italianos suelen ser candentes._

-Para ti todos son candentes.

-_Bueno bueno, no tengo culpa de que el mundo te ofrezca tantas opciones mi querida Serena, la verdad estoy dispuesta a disfrutar de cada una de las opciones que se me presentan._

-Nunca cambiaras.

-_No… dale un beso a Hotaru de mi parte y ya sabes que pronto las visitare, la última vez que visite Estados Unidos, no tenia edad para disfrutar de las Vegas… ains._

-Ok, solo que no vivo en las Vegas y si vienes a vernos no puedes ser tu.

-_Tan graciosa._

Colgué el teléfono mientras pensaba que tan bueno sería que ella estuviera aquí, de cierto modo puede darme un empujón, pero aunque fuéramos amigas siempre habíamos sido rivales, queríamos ser la mejor.

-Por qué tan pensativa?

-Por nada en especial…

**HOTARU**

-Quieres ser animadora!

- Si, que tiene de malo Hotaru, ya que mamá no quiere que me inscriba en clases de danza, puedo hacer mucho como animadora.

-Eras súper Kakyuu – hice puchero

-Pero que tiene de malo?- preguntó extrañada mi nueva amiga que se adentraba a su primer día de clases.

-En realidad nada, solo que…

-Solo qué?

-Nada, te acompañaré, sus prácticas son al final de las clases.

Las clases trascurrieron normalmente, aunque me percate de la mirada que Rini y sus amigas sostenían sobre Kakyuu desde el primer momento que fue presentada por nuestro maestro, y más cuando se sentó junto a mí, celosa? No lo creo, no creo que Rini Chiva sea del tipo de chica que sienta celos, a excepción de lo de Yaten… Yaten, Yaten y Yaten, asombro no hemos hablado en todo el día.

-Me acompañaras a hablar con la capitana de las animadoras.

-Si te acompaño, lo más seguro es que no te dejen entrar, así que tu puedes Kakyuu, te deseo mucha suerte.

Salí corriendo hacia la parte administrativa, mientras Kakyuu tan solo me gritaba

-Pero habíamos quedado con una copa de helado.

-Lo sé! No te preocupes te espero en la oficina de tu tío.

La secretaria no estaba, nada de extrañarse, pensé en tocar la puerta pero lo más seguro es que él no estuviera, así que tan solo me aventure a entrar. Eché un vistazo por la oficina, aparentemente vacía, de no ser porque un zapato de cuero sobresalía del diván, me acerque sigilosamente, mas por el miedo de saber quién era la persona que se encontraba ahí, que por ser descubierta fisgoneando en la oficina del director.

Pero no, el dueño del zapato era él, durmiendo en el diván, su saco a un lado y su respiración agitada, pero eso no hacía que dejase de verse tan bien. Nunca lo negué, Yaten es un hombre muy guapo mucho más guapo que sus hermanos, si tan solo no fuese tan arrogante, sería el hombre perfecto. Tan solo me quedo mirando mientras duerme es extraño, algo alucinante, una gota de sudor recorre su frente y me dispongo a limpiarla con mi dedo, pero su piel es cálida demasiada cálida, toco su frente con mi palma y su temperatura es elevada.

-Yaten!

Su mano tomo la mía que aun estaba en su frente.

-Acosadora

-Tienes fiebre

-Estoy bien- dijo mientras se sentaba y yo me acomodaba a su altura

-No no lo estas.

- Si, si lo estoy

-Testarudo

-Acosadora.

-Arrogante!

-Se te ofrece algo Hotaru?, ya deberías estar en tu casa- Intento ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo se balanceo.

-Ves que no estás bien.

-Cállate, ya me marcho a mi casa, has tú lo mismo

-No puedes conducir así

-No te puedes callar! Maldición- Tomó su saco y caminó hacia su escritorio para tomar su maletín y las llaves, pero me le adelante y tome sus llaves.

-Si quieres ir a casa, yo te llevare

-Dámelas.

-Si las quieres… tómalas tu mismo- Tan solo las metí por mi camisa, su rostro se ruborizo inmediatamente.

-Eso es acoso. – Tome su brazo llevándolo hacia la puerta, viendo la resignación en su rostro

-Eso se llama sacrificarse por un amigo, así que te llevaré

Llegamos a su apartamento, muy pulcro y masculino, con el sello de Yaten Kou estampado. El camino hasta lo que creo es su habitación, si algo he aprendido es que la mejor ayuda para la temperatura es el hielo, tome los pocos cubos que habían en el refrigerador y vertí agua sobre ellos. Cuando llegue a la habitación Yaten estaba tendido en su cama tal y como había llegado, deje la bandeja en una mesa y moví a Yaten para que se despertara y se quitara al menos el molesto saco.

-Yaten, creo que es mejor que vayas a un hospital, tu temperatura aumenta

-No quiero

-Al menos colabora un poquito y levántate

-Vete a tu casa

-No y será mejor que te calles y cooperes, si no quieres que te de un chapuzón en la cama.

Me miro retadoramente, pero sabía que yo era capaz de hacerlo, Salí de la su habitación mientras se ponía su pijama, cuando entre estaba apoyado en las almohadas. Tome un paño y con el agua fría lo dejaba en su frente, dormía o eso parecía, era tarde y se me había olvidado el resto del mundo, tome la temperatura por última vez estar segura de que estuviera bien. Camine hacia la sala para tomar mi móvil encontrando muchas llamadas de Kakyuu, muchísimas más de Serena y un mensaje de voz.

_-Tuve un viaje de repente, te he mandado la cena así que come todo y levántate temprano para ir a clases, toma tu medicina y por favor, no hagas locuras._

-Uufff, me salve de esta, aunque ya es muy tarde para disculparme con Kakyuu, tendré que hablar con ella mañana.

Entre de nuevo a la habitación y me sentí a un lado de Yaten, había empezado a llover y era tarde así que lo mejor era quedarme e irme antes de que él despertara. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos que no había notado la mano que estaba encima de la mía.

-Me quieres matar! Te sientes mejor?

-Algo.

-Toma esto ayudara a sentirte mejor, yo me voy

-No espera, quédate

-Que me qué?- dije sorprendida mente

-No te dejare ir así como está el clima, llamare a tu madre y le diré que te quedas aquí.

-Claro, eso le gustara a ella, creo que aun tienes temperatura- se que quedo pensando

-Entonces le diré que estas en casa de Kakyuu

Le arrebaté el teléfono

-No te preocupes, ella viajó.

-Entonces duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

- Estas enfermo, yo dormiré en el sofá tu dormirás aquí.

-Nadie dormirá en el sofá- Tan solo duerme aquí, la cama es lo suficientemente grande

Me sentía ansiosa, nerviosa y sorprendida, nunca había compartido la cama con un chico, no es la gran cosa pero era una sensación extraña. Yaten tan solo se tumbo, yo rebusque en su armario algo para poder pasar la noche encontrando una sudadera 5 veces más grande que yo, pero que funcionaria.

No podía cerrar los ojos, no podía parar de mirarlo dormir, no podía pensar claramente.

-Deja de mirarme así- Se giró para darme la cara y mirarme a los ojos.

-Mirarte como.

-Eres extraña

-Mira quién habla

Subió su mano, para retirar el cabello que tapaba parte de mi rostro, un cosquilleo paso por mi cuerpo y aun con su mirada clavada en mis ojos, pasaba sus dedos suavemente por mi rostro, tocando mi mandíbula, el contorno de mis ojos, mi nariz y por ultimo mis labios.

-Me estoy volviendo loco.

Mi respiración era rápida, tenía miedo de que me diera un ataque, lo único que mi mente repetía era "_no aquí…no estropeare el momento"_ No me di cuenta en qué momento nos habíamos acercado tanto, él aun con su mano en mi rostro, yo tan solo tomaba el edredón cubriéndome hasta el cuello. Yaten sonrió pícaramente.

-Me tienes miedo.

-Creo que estas alucinando, tu fiebre aun no baja

-Puede ser… pero….

-Pero…?

-Hay algo que no se me sale de la cabeza que me está volviendo loco, y sé que me mataran por esto.

-Que dices?

-Por esto…- Y me besó, un corto pero sentido beso que me dejo sin aire.

-Me mataran- dijo al ver que no reaccionaba

-Te mataran- fue lo único que pude decir.

-No puedes gustarme Hotaru, no puedes.

Cerré los ojos, mi mente daba vueltas, mi respiración era agitada, no podía pensar, no me lo podía creer, tenía que tranquilizarme, mañana seria otro día, y tenía miedo….

* * *

**Aunque paresca lo contrario, no abandonare esta historia xD Gracias chicas por darme ese aliento para continuar ! Un proximo capitulo no se para cuando, hoy no tenia planeado escribir pero miren lo que me salió, no sé si les gusta que escriba bastante sobre Yaten y Hotaru pero esta parejita me tiene loca...**

**Nos vemos**

**Indo...**


End file.
